Volver a empezar
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Booth y Brennan son al fin pareja y tienen un accidente. Brennan se despierta y recuerda a Booth en base a su primer caso juntos... ¡Capítulo final!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es un experimento, un fic con el océano Atlántico de por medio. **xoc13** me propuso que escribiéramos esta historia a medias así que en eso andamos. Yo la publico en español y ella en inglés así que si se os da mejor el inglés podéis pasaros por su historia.

Esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Volver a empezar" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Ni xoc13 ni yo intentamos violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribimos para divertirnos y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Capítulo 1**

-Ya debería estar despierta- dijo Booth con impaciencia.

-Booth... -comentó Cam con tacto y paciencia-. Cuarenta y ocho horas. Ése fue el periodo de espera que nos dieron para que Brennan saliera del coma inducido. No han pasado aún ni veinticuatro-. La patóloga le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y decidió irse a por un café.

Booth miró a su Huesos a través del cristal de la ventana que los separaba. Se la veía muy frágil y él odiaba verla así. Su mente volvió a los acontecimientos de los últimos tres días.

Acababan de cerrar un caso y finalmente iban a tomarse el tan esperado fin de semana juntos _y_ lejos de todo. Brennan había insistido en que quería conducir y Booth se lo permitió sin protestar. Su canción sonaba en la radio y los dos estaban cantando "Hot Blooded" a pleno pulmón. Booth recordó la breve sonrisa y la mirada que ella le dedicó antes de que ocurriera… antes de que aquel camión con el conductor borracho impactara contra ellos. Booth recuperó el conocimiento de camino al hospital y en ese mismo instante preguntó por Brennan. Huesos tenía una herida en la cabeza, el agente no pudo entender la terminología y fue Cam quien habló con los doctores. A fin de cuentas, fue ella quien se lo explicó en términos simples al Booth herido. El agente no entendía por qué le habían inducido un coma a Brennan. Lo único que quería para ella era que se despertara y estuviera bien.

Booth suspiró, regresando de sus pensamientos.

-Despierta, Huesos –susurró mientras tocaba ligeramente el cristal de la ventana.

B&B

Booth estaba impaciente por que le dieran permiso para entrar en la habitación de Brennan y se alegró de haber logrado convencer a la enfermera de que le permitiera estar al lado de la antropóloga. Le estaba hablando suavemente mientras la enfermera hacía sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que los párpados de Brennan comenzaban a abrirse.

-¡Se está despertando! –el comentario excitado de Booth hizo que la enfermera sonriera. Rápidamente salió de la habitación en busca del doctor.

Aquella hora de espera fue interminable para Booth. El agente estaba en una esquina de la habitación, mirando a Brennan y dejando que los médicos hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer. Hasta donde podía alcanzar a comprender, todo parecía ir bien. Los ojos de la antropóloga capturaron los suyos y Booth sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras caminaba para situarse a su lado.

-Hey, ¿cómo te sientes, Huesos? –Booth la miró con dulzura y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, feliz de verla despierta. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa suave y una mirada cariñosa. Brennan lo miró en silencio, sintiendo cómo un sentimiento cálido se extendía en su interior. Booth creyó que todo iba a ir bien, pero cuando ella retiró ligeramente la mano lejos de la suya, supo que algo iba mal.

-¿Tú? –preguntó con altanería. No se podía creer el sentimiento cálido que la había invadido al verlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – A pesar de sentirse fatal, agachó la cabeza enfadada -. Le dije a mi ayudante que no me volviera a pasar tus llamadas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que estés en mi habitación de hospital? Brennan estaba adolorida e incómoda y no era capaz de saber qué le ocurría, pero no quería a ese _molesto_ agente del FBI en su habitación-. Y no me llames Huesos –añadió mientras entrecerraba los ojos por un segundo. El aspecto confuso y asustado de Booth hizo que los médicos y la enfermera se dieran cuenta de que definitivamente algo no iba bien.

B&B

Booth salió de la ducha y se puso un par de bóxers sin molestarse en secarse primero. Caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar. Brennan sólo lo recordaba de su primer caso juntos. Ella no quería verlo y, por mucho que él quisiera estar a su lado, sabía que no podía. Las órdenes de los médicos eran de no contradecir a la antropóloga de momento. Su recuperación llevaría tiempo y Booth la quería demasiado como para comprometer su salud. Se abrazó a sí mismo y continuó sollozando, con su cara cubierta de lágrimas.

La antropóloga no recordaba todos sus buenos momentos juntos ni los malos. Sus discusiones, los casos en los que habían trabajado juntos, pero más importante aún, ella no recordaba su relación sentimental. No mucha gente sabía sobre su nuevo ellos: sólo Abu, Parker y Max. Los mirones se lo olían, especialmente Angela. Angela. Se lo iban a contar cuando volvieran de su fin de semana fuera.

El llanto de dolor de Booth cada vez se oía más alto y rebotaba en su silencioso apartamento. No estaba físicamente herido, su dolor provenía de su interior. Se sentía incompleto sin Brennan y quería que ella estuviera de vuelta pronto. Booth la ayudaría, sin importar cómo de dolorosa podía llegar a ser la distancia que ella le imponía.

B&B

Dos semanas después

Había sido un día duro, Angela la había acompañado a casa.

Angela ya se había ido y Brennan no podía evitar darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué hacía Booth en el hospital? Lo curioso era que, cuando se había despertado, algo cálido y agradable la había invadido al verlo sentado a su lado en la cama, agarrando con cariño su mano. Pero de golpe lo recordó todo, él la había emborrachado para despedirla y acostarse con ella, así que rápidamente sacó su mano de debajo de la de él. Booth la había mirado sin comprender, como si no recordara por qué no se soportaban. Había sido un día muy largo, reconoció.

Se puso el pijama y estaba cenando cuando el primer recuerdo la asaltó.

_"Booth y ella estaban en su sofá, sentados y hablando tranquilamente. Recordaba haberse reído a carcajadas con algo que él había dicho. De repente, se habían quedado mirándose fijamente y ambos, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, acortaron la distancia que los separaba del otro. Fue un beso suave, dulce, en el que Brennan sintió una dicha nunca antes experimentada. Ambos se separaron. Brennan se había dado cuenta de que en la mirada de Booth había miedo y esperanza a partes iguales. Ella no quería que Booth temiera a nada y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó. El beso fue cobrando más pasión, los labios de ambos se movían frenéticamente…"_

Y ahí terminaba el recuerdo. _¿Por qué le dejaría venir a mi casa?_, se preguntaba Brennan. Cada vez que intentaba ahondar en el recuerdo sentía un extraño dolor en la cabeza, como si chocara contra un muro.

Se sentía agotada e intentar recordar la agotaba aún más, por lo que decidió irse a la cama. Se estaba cepillando los dientes cuando otro recuerdo, aún más intenso que el anterior, atravesó su memoria.

_"Brennan, sin dejar de besarlo, pasaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de Booth, quien sólo se separó de ella para poder quitársela. Las manos del agente empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de Brennan, que cayó al sofá olvidada. Brennan se tumbó en el sofá, sintiendo las manos de Booth paseando por todo su cuerpo, bajándole los tirantes del sujetador. La boca de su compañero había abandonado la suya y se paseaba por su cuello, haciendo que Brennan se estremeciera, bajando más abajo…"_

No consiguió ahondar más en el recuerdo pero a cada momento se sentía más alarmada. _¿Acaso había practicado sexo con Seeley Booth?_ No podía ser cierto. Intentó recordar si habían ido más lejos o lo había detenido aunque, si realmente había sido tal y como lo sentía en su recuerdo, era prácticamente imposible que hubiera parado a Booth. No conseguía recordar más. Cuanto más intentaba recordarlo más se escapaba.

Tampoco sabía si **quería** recordar. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Vale, se había besado con Seeley Booth en el sofá, ya está. En ese momento una frase le vino a la mente. _"He esperado tanto tiempo, tantos años para estar finalmente contigo…" _la sentía como si Booth se la hubiera susurrado en el oído. Y recordaba su estremecimiento de placer ante el comentario, como si ella también hubiera estado esperándolo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Además, algo no encajaba. _¿Años?_ ¡Si apenas se conocían desde hacía un mes!

Negó con la cabeza y atravesó el umbral de su habitación, sin recuerdos que la asaltaran. _Menos mal_, pensó, _no llegamos a acostarnos juntos._

Abrió la cama y se metió dentro, de lado. _No más recuerdos_, pensó complacida. Se giró en la cama y en cuanto se puso boca arriba…

Otro recuerdo, mil veces más intenso que cualquiera de los anteriores, la atravesó.

_"Booth estaba completamente desnudo encima de ella, su aliento en el cuello, las manos del agente sobre sus pechos, las caderas de ambos moviéndose frenéticamente, intentando estar más cerca aunque eso fuera físicamente imposible. Brennan arqueó la espalda ante el inminente orgasmo, el más placentero de cuantos había vivido, no lo pudo evitar y cerró los ojos._

_-Huesos, mírame –susurró Booth y ella los abrió para perderse en sus ojos marrones. La mirada de Booth le transmitía lujuria y pasión, pero también respeto… y amor. La miraba como el hombre sediento que finalmente ha encontrado el manantial en el que saciarse, la miraba como si fuera todo lo que necesitara para sobrevivir. La miraba como si la amara."_

Brennan regresó del recuerdo. Desde luego aquello respondía a la pregunta, se habían acostado juntos. Pero aquello no era lo peor, desde luego. ¿Cómo podía él amarla? El amor no existía. Sin embargo, recordó algo muchísimo peor. Lo peor de todo, de hecho. Cuando él la había mirado así ella le había dicho: _"Te quiero"_.

.

* * *

.

Como premisa, ¿qué os parece? ¿Cómo os gustaría que continuara? Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias e incluso amenazas por el hecho de que Brennan haya perdido la memoria ;)

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es un experimento, un fic con el océano Atlántico de por medio. **xoc13** me propuso que escribiéramos esta historia a medias así que en eso andamos. Yo la publico en español y ella en inglés así que si se os da mejor el inglés podéis pasaros por su historia.

Sentimos la tardanza y esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Volver a empezar" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Ni xoc13 ni yo intentamos violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribimos para divertirnos y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 2**

Brennan daba una vuelta alrededor de su apartamento tratando de familiarizarse con todo. Aparentemente, durante el tiempo que no recordaba se había ido mudando de apartamento. Dado que tenía que esperar el resto de la semana incluido el fin de semana hasta que pudiera aparecer por el Jeffersonian, por poco que la espera le gustara, se estaba dando una vuelta por su apartamento. Cuando llegó a la librería de la sala comenzó a mirar los títulos. Su mirada se posó en un libro y rápidamente lo tomó. Era su primera novela y según leía las primeras líneas recordó que había estado trabajando en ese libro antes de que la emparejaran con Booth para _aquel_ caso. Revisó el año en el que fue publicado y llegó a la conclusión de que le faltaban recuerdos de mucho más que unas pocas semanas. Suspiró y devolvió el libro a su sitio. Cogió los libros que seguían a aquel primero y también miró las fechas de publicación de todos ellos.

_Años_. No le gustó ese pensamiento.  
Brennan cruzó el descansillo y tocó en la puerta del vecino.

-Doctora Temperance Brennan, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Un hombre alto, musculoso y muy atractivo respondió a su llamada. Brennan miró al sudoroso hombre que llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes.

-Eh… -No sabía si conocía o no al hombre y estaba buscando el término adecuado para llamarlo cuando él se adelantó.

-Soy James –aclaró y señaló su propia cabeza-. Me han contado lo de su accidente-. Le dedicó una sonrisa suave y Brennan asintió.

-Me estaba preguntando si quizás tienes un periódico y si me lo podrías prestar –Brennan fue directamente al grano.

-Na, no soy la clase de tipo que tiene el periódico.

Brennan estaba a punto de volver a su apartamento cuando él le dijo que esperara un momento. Su vecino salió de su apartamento, cruzó el descansillo y tocó una puerta. Una mujer joven abrió la puerta y Brennan miró mientras el hombre hablaba, dedicándole a la mujer una sonrisa radiante. Brennan sentía que James y su sonrisa le recordaban a alguien… a Booth.

_Pero, ¿por qué?_ Se preguntó a sí misma mientras veía a James caminar hacia ella con el periódico en la mano.

-Si necesitas algo más, simplemente toca la puerta –ofreció con un guiño y una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el periódico.

Brennan regresó a su apartamento y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el sofá de su sala de estar para ojear el periódico y lo primero que buscó fue la fecha.

Angela se encontraba en su oficina cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Cuando vio que era Brennan se preguntó qué pasaría. La artista se alegraba de haberle apuntado su número a su amiga.

-Cielo, ¿algo va mal? –preguntó Angela, con el bolso en la mano, preparada para irse.

-¡Años! –Brennan hablaba rápido, preguntándole a Angela por qué no le había contado que su pérdida de memoria era de ¡años!

-Cielo, cálmate, no es bueno para ti estar agitada. Estaré ahí enseguida –Angela le pidió a Brennan que la esperara y rápidamente salió de la oficina. Angela asomó la cabeza en la oficina de Cam y le dijo que tenía que irse. La patóloga simplemente miró a la veloz artista. Cam esperaba que no fuera nada serio; y más sabiendo que Angela era quien mantenía un contacto más cercano con Brennan.

B&B

Brennan cruzó el descansillo y tocó la puerta de James. Su vecino abrió la puerta, tapado con una toalla y aún húmedo de su ducha.

-Gracias –Brennan le pasó el periódico al hombre y este lo cogió, diciéndole que podía tocar a su puerta siempre que lo necesitara. Brennan sólo le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda según volvía a su apartamento. James la despidió con la mano pero la antropóloga ya estaba en su apartamento. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a devolver el periódico a su dueña. Estaba de vuelta a su apartamento cuando Angela salió del ascensor.

-Buenas –saludó él frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas –Angela devolvió el saludo al extraño y tocó la puerta de Brennan.

-¡Años, Angela! ¡Años! –Brennan se paseaba frente a la artista y Angela no supo qué hacer más que abrazarla. Brennan se sintió cómoda en el abrazo, a pesar de no ser la clase de persona que abraza a menudo. Cuando se separaron, las dos se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar. Angela le aseguró que ella estaba ahí para cualquier cosa que necesitara. Brennan asintió, sabiendo que era capaz de compartimentar la situación… al menos esperaba serlo.

-Así que, ¿has tenido ya algún recuerdo? –preguntó Angela mientras preparaba algo para comer para ambas.

-Eh… sí –Brennan agitó la mano quitando importancia al recuerdo, sin entrar en detalles.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que las heridas en la cabeza son muy impredecibles, pero diría que es bueno que ya estés teniendo recuerdos –dijo Angela a Brennan mientras le pasaba un plato a su amiga. La antropóloga asintió mientras se sentaba y se sumergía en su comida.

-¿Angela?

-¿Sí, cielo? –preguntó Angela mirando a su amiga.

-¿Estaba/estoy viendo a alguien? –Brennan quería/necesitaba saber si su recuerdo era algo de una sola vez o si había algo más con Seeley Booth.

-No, que yo supiera –comenzó Angela. Sospechaba que esos dos se traían algo, pero no se lo podía decir a Brennan sin estar segura-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Angela con interés.

Brennan se encogió de hombros, diciendo que era sólo curiosidad. Angela miró a su amiga y supo que había algo que no le estaba contando.

Brennan cerró la puerta tras Angela y decidió pasar el resto del día dando una vuelta por su apartamento.

-¿Pitufo cerebrín? –preguntó en voz alta un poco disgustada, recordando la broma de instituto relacionada con el pitufo-. Me gustaba Pitufina-. Agarró la pequeña figura y aquello le hizo pensar en Booth-. ¡Agh, Booth otra vez!-. Devolvió la figura a su lugar en su escritorio.

_¿Por qué todo me lleva de vuelta a él?_ Pensó Brennan, frustrada por el hecho que ese hombre se colara en sus pensamientos. Continuó examinando lo que había en su escritorio y arqueó una ceja cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de un pequeño cerdo de juguete.

-Jasper –No supo por qué ese nombre parecía quedarle bien al cerdo.

Brennan continuó la exploración de su casa en los días siguientes. Encontró algunas cosas de hombre, incluida ropa. Encontró bóxers mezclados con sus bragas en el cajón, pero fue un par de bóxers en concreto lo que llamó su atención. Tenían caritas sonrientes y envolvían una caja de condones a medias. Brennan no tuvo dudas de que definitivamente estaba viendo a alguien y estaba un poco asustada ante el pensamiento de que podía ser Booth. Brennan los había recordado teniendo una relación sexual… pero desde el momento en el que Angela no estaba enterada de que ella estuviera viéndose con alguien no podía estar segura.

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo-. Brennan estaba decidida a preguntarle a Booth directamente si estaban juntos o si su encuentro sexual había sido algo de una sola noche.

B&B

Booth salió de la ducha y se dirigió directo a su dormitorio. El fin de semana había sido largo para él. Le había gustado pasarlo con su hijo y, aunque fue un poco difícil explicarle por qué Brennan no estaba con ellos, Booth sintió que se lo habían pasado bien. Según se sentó en su cama sintió cómo el silencio y el vacío en el apartamento caían pesadamente sobre él. Realmente había echado de menos estar con Brennan. Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no presentarse en su casa con comida para llevar. Sabía que volvería al Jeffersonian al día siguiente y él podría pasarse y tener aunque fuera un atisbo de ella. Sabía que su compañerismo estaría en el aire durante un tiempo, pero tenía esperanza.

Mientras hurgaba en el cajón de su ropa interior encontró una prenda de ropa que le trajo buenos recuerdos. Sonrió mientras cogía las bragas rojas de encaje que pertenecían a Brennan. Su sonrisa se transformó en una risita al recordar cuánto lo había torturado Brennan aquel día en el centro comercial. Brennan ya sabía que él no era un puritano y decidió ponerlo a prueba yendo a Victoria's Secret. Booth le había seguido el juego para probar su argumento de que no lo era. Recordó lo bien que se lo había pasado Brennan tomándole el pelo en los probadores.

Booth negó con la cabeza, aún no se podía creer que hubieran ido juntos y no los hubieran pillado. No pasó nada aparte de un par de besos apasionados, pero para Booth fue una experiencia compartida realmente divertida y sexy.

-De acuerdo-. Suspiró mientras se ponía un par de bóxers y devolvía las bragas al cajón. Mientras se ponía cómodo bajo las mantas sonrió al pensar que aquellas bragas estarían ahí esperando por ella, igual que él.

B&B

No recordaba absolutamente nada de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado en el laboratorio, pero la estaba sacando de quicio con su incesante parloteo. Al menos no había tenido que preguntarle el nombre, puesto que ella misma se había presentado.

-Hola, doctora Brennan –dijo, extendiendo una mano que la antropóloga no tuvo más remedio que estrechar-. Soy la doctora Daisy Wick –sonrió-. Bueno, o Daisy Sweets, como prefiera. ¿Se acuerda de mí? –Brennan negó con la cabeza, atónita-. Fui una de sus becarias hasta que me doctoré y el Jeffersonian me contrató como asesora suya. Estoy tan contenta de que me recomendara, doctora Brennan… -Brennan no sabía qué se le podía haber pasado por la cabeza para que hubiera recomendado a esa "entusiasta" mujer-. Y, claro, a los pocos meses Lance y yo nos casamos y… se acuerda usted de Lance, ¿verdad? –Brennan la miró sin comprender y Daisy reanudó su incesante verborrea-. Fue su psicólogo y el del agente Booth en sus sesiones de pareja…

-¿Pareja? –interrumpió la antropóloga a la joven, con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, claro, ustedes dos trabajaban juntos.

-Pero, ¿éramos pareja… románticamente? Ya sabe… ¿manteníamos relaciones sexuales?

-¡Oh, no! –rió Daisy-. Al menos, no que se supiera. Aunque bueno –bajó la voz a un susurro confidencial-, cómo se miraban… era obvia la tensión sexual que transpiraban. De hecho, mi Lance tiene la teoría de que…

Brennan ya no escuchaba a Daisy.

Angela no sabía que se había acostado con Booth, nadie en el laboratorio sabía que se había acostado con Booth, ¡ambos trabajaban juntos! ¿Por qué Angela no le había mencionado que trabajaban juntos? ¿Por qué cada objeto de su casa le recordaba a él? Todas las preguntas se acumulaban en su cerebro e hicieron que empezara a dolerle la cabeza.

-Doctora Wick, por favor, concentrémonos en los restos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro, es que es tan maravilloso tenerla de vuelta…

Brennan siguió trabajando en los restos hasta que fue necesario limpiar los huesos.

-Doctora Wick, encuentre al doctor Hodgins y dele las muestras que necesite antes de limpiar los huesos. La verdad, no entiendo por qué Zack no está aquí…

-Zack está en… -comenzó Daisy pero una voz masculina la interrumpió.

-Ya se doctoró –completó Hodgins rápidamente-. Ahora estará Dios sabe dónde ampliando sus conocimientos-. El entomólogo pasó la tarjeta por el lector, se subió a la plataforma, se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la abrazó-. Es un placer volver a tenerla aquí, doctora Brennan.

-Gracias, Hodgins –dijo, zafándose en cuanto pudo-. ¿Dios sabe dónde? Ah, claro, habrá tenido buenas ofertas tras doctorarse –comentó para después dirigirse a Daisy-. Doctora Wick, limpie los huesos una vez que Hodgins haya conseguido las muestras que necesita.

-Ya no me encargo de la carne ni de buscar ADN –la contradijo el entomólogo-. De eso se encarga Cam.

-¿Cam? –frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Sí, es una patóloga que tenemos en el Jeffersonian, alguna vez ha trabajado con ella, doctora Brennan, es una persona muy agradable.

-¿Me has llamado agradable, Hodgins? –preguntó Cam, pasando la tarjeta por el lector según subía a la plataforma. Todos sabían que no se debía llevar la contraria a Brennan pero poco a poco _tenía_ que saber cuál era su vida-. Sé que no me recuerda, doctora Brennan, así que presentémonos, ¿de acuerdo? Soy la doctora Saroyan pero todos me llaman Cam, incluida usted –sonrió.

Brennan estrechó la mano que la patóloga le ofrecía y se sintió cómoda. Parecía una persona seria y eficiente y la había tratado con respeto y afecto, comprendiendo su amnesia. Le sonrió.

-Es un placer conocerla, Cam.

En ese momento Angela salió de su despacho.

-Cielo, si ya has terminado con los huesos, ¿puedes venir un momento a mi despacho?

Brennan siguió a la artista hasta su despacho.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo del otro día?

-¿El qué?

-No te dijimos que tus recuerdos tenían un lapso de años porque los médicos nos lo recomendaron, ya te lo dije. Dijeron que probablemente recordarías poco a poco.

-Ya lo sé, Angela, es sólo que… bueno, esta es mi vida, aunque no la recuerde. He escrito varios libros más desde el primero, me he mudado varias veces y ¡tengo ayudantes que no conozco! –exclamó, frustrada. Su propio comentario le hizo recordar algo-. Angela, la doctora Wick…

-Daisy –suspiró la artista con hastío, seguro que Daisy había metido la pata.

-Sí, me dijo que Booth y yo íbamos a sesiones de pareja con un psicólogo, un tal… -no lograba recordar el nombre.

-Sweets –completó Angela-. Sí, teníais sesiones de pareja, pero no como tú piensas.

-Lo sé, Daisy me ha contado que no éramos pareja romántica, que trabajábamos juntos. ¿Por qué no me has contado que trabajábamos juntos?

-Trabajáis, de hecho. Mira, cielo, siéntate-. Brennan se sentó al lado de la artista y esta comenzó a explicarle-. Tras ese horrible primer caso juntos, un año después Booth volvió a pedirte ayuda, bueno, técnicamente al Jeffersonian pero realmente a ti, para resolver un caso. Tú aceptaste con la condición de que te dejara ir con él al trabajo de campo y desde entonces…

-Han pasado 7 años –dijo Brennan, comprendiendo algunas cosas gracias a la explicación, tales como que hubiera varias fotos de ella y Booth en su casa y la preocupación que sintió él cuando despertó en el hospital -. Entonces, ¿no odio a Booth?

La artista sonrió, dudaba sinceramente que alguna vez lo hubiera odiado. Al principio parecieron chocar pero esos dos se habían querido desde siempre.

-No, no lo odias, cielo, sois compañeros, amigos –No quiso decir más por miedo a escapársele cosas que Brennan no debía saber aún, no quería ver en su amiga el dolor de la pérdida de su madre una vez más.

Justo en ese momento…

-¡Hola! –la voz de Booth resonó en todo el laboratorio cuando cruzó la puerta, pasó la tarjeta por el lector y subió a la plataforma forense.

El corazón de Brennan pareció detenerse por un segundo al oír la voz del agente pero, cuando oyó el ruido de la tarjeta al pasar por el lector se levantó del sofá indignada.

-¿Quién le ha dado una tarjeta a Booth? –preguntó la antropóloga, saliendo del despacho de la artista antes de que esta pudiera contestar.

-¡Tú se la diste! –contestó Angela, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

Brennan se dirigió a paso rápido y colérico a la plataforma y fue en ese momento cuando su mirada y la de Booth se cruzaron.

El cerebro de Brennan registró la simetría de los rasgos del agente, lo bien que le quedaba el traje, la sacudida que dio su estómago cuando lo miró… Pero, cuando Booth la miró con aquella mirada llena de amor, fue su corazón el que pareció saltarse un latido.

Booth la vio ahí, de pie, con su bata azul del laboratorio, tan guapa como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fueran los de siempre. Su Huesos, la racional, la cerebral, la inteligente, la aparentemente fría… la cálida, la llena de corazón, la sensual, la apasionada… la mujer que le llenaba el alma. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, quería decirle tantas cosas que sabía que no podía decirle que lo único que salió de sus labios fue:

-Hola, Huesos.

* * *

.

Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias e incluso amenazas ;)

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es un experimento, un fic con el océano Atlántico de por medio. **xoc13** me propuso que escribiéramos esta historia a medias así que en eso andamos. Yo la publico en español y ella en inglés así que si se os da mejor el inglés podéis pasaros por su historia.

Cuando ella ha terminado sus exámenes he tenido yo que empezar a estudiar para los míos así que sentimos la tardanza pero no ha sido deliberado. Esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Volver a empezar" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Ni xoc13 ni yo intentamos violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribimos para divertirnos y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 3**

-No me llames Huesos –respondió Brennan. Estaba tratando ligeramente de volver a la sensación de malestar que aquellas palabras le producían. Se había sentido cómoda e incluso feliz al escucharlo llamarla Huesos, pero respondió contra aquel nombre. Quería que le aclarara unas cuantas cosas, pero desgraciadamente no podía preguntarle si se habían acostado juntos habiendo tanta gente delante.

-Claro –susurró Booth con una sonrisa triste. Cam alzó las cejas al verlo mientras pasaba por la plataforma forense. Vio cómo los compañeros se miraban el uno al otro y no podía culparlos pero, ¿qué demonios hacía Booth aquí?

-Seeley, me alegro de verte – La patóloga sabía que usar su nombre de pila haría que centrara su atención en ella y escondió una sonrisa cuando él giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-Camille –Maldita sea, odiaba cuando él la llamaba así. Aprovechando que tenía su atención, le pidió con la mano que la acompañara a su oficina. Tras hacer un gesto a Brennan con la cabeza, Booth acompañó a Cam a regañadientes.

Brennan lo miró de reojo mientras el agente seguía a Cam. ¿Por qué aquella mujer llamaba a Booth por su nombre de pila? Por lo poco que había podido observar desde su accidente, todo el mundo llamaba Booth al agente. ¿Qué se traerían aquellos dos? ¿Y desde cuándo le importaba lo que hiciera Booth? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la idea de que Cam y él tuvieran una relación sexual?

Decidió centrarse en su trabajo. Tal vez tenía aquella sensación porque recordaba haber tenido algo con él, sentimiento de territorialidad o similar, pensó tratando de tranquilizarse. Había un montón de cosas que probablemente habían pasado entre ella y Booth, pero el trabajo era una buena manera de no pensar en ello.

Después de su breve charla con Cam, Booth subió al balcón. Se apoyó en la verja y posó la mirada en el laboratorio. Vio a Brennan absorta en su trabajo y se sintió un poco más a gusto sabiendo que al menos podía confiar en que estaba en su zona de comodidad. Estaba allí por ella; para cuando ella decidiera girarse, metafóricamente, hacia él.

-Recordará –Booth se giró al oír la voz de Angela. El agente le dedicó una suave sonrisa mientras ella le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-No soporto que me mire así, como si fuera el ser más odioso del mundo –confesó-. Es como si hubiera perdido toda una vida, todo lo bueno y lo malo que vivimos, todo lo que nos hizo ser… ser nosotros.

-Booth… -la artista se apoyó junto a él en el balcón-. Está confundida. Por el amor de Dios, es Brennan, sabes cómo es. Le costó muchísimo abrirse a lo que sentía pero, ¿sabes qué? Las segundas veces son siempre más fáciles –sonrió la artista-. Dale tiempo.

-Tal vez… tal vez si la llamara Temperance en vez de Huesos se sentiría más cómoda y lo llevaría mejor.

-No seas ridículo, Booth –replicó rápidamente Angela-. Ella odió que la llamaras así los primero dos días. Adoraba su mote y volverá a gustarle. Que ella no recuerde estos últimos años no significa que no hayan existido.

Booth suspiró y le dio la razón.

-Tengo que irme –Miró por última vez el laboratorio bajo sus pies.

-Mantendré mis ojos en ella por ti –La sonrisa de Angela le aseguró que Brennan estaría bien cuidada y que no tenía que estar todo el rato detrás de ella.

B&B

-Cielo, quiero que conozcas a Tempe, el primer bebé Hodgins-Montenegro –Había sido el final de un día de trabajo y Angela tenía una niña pequeña en sus brazos. Brennan se levantó del sofá mientras Angela se acercaba. La antropóloga le calculó unos ocho o nueve meses. La niña sonrió cuando vio a Brennan e instantáneamente rodeó a la antropóloga con sus brazos. Brennan, al no ser la clase de persona que le gustan los niños o al menos que ella recordara, se quedó sorprendida al descubrir sus propios brazos alrededor de la niña.

-¿Tempe? –preguntó Brennan casi sin habla, hipnotizada por el bebé que sostenía.

-Tú le pusiste ese nombre –sonrió Angela, complacida al ver cómo la antropóloga perdía su característica frialdad ante su "sobrina" favorita.

-¿Yo? –preguntó sorprendida mientras sonreía a la pequeña Tempe. Angela asintió, decidiendo que la historia de cómo su amiga las había salvado a ella y a su hija de la muerte tendría que ser reservada para un mejor momento.

-¿Preparada? –Hodgins asomó la cabeza en la oficina y Brennan no pudo evitar recordar su sorpresa cuando Angela le dijo que el entomólogo y ella llevaban varios años juntos. Rememoró la escena en su mente.

"_Mientras paseaba por su casa, después de que Angela le hubiera reconocido que habían pasado años, __comenzó a curiosear más fotos y se encontró con una de Angela, embarazada, al lado de un sonriente y orgulloso Hodgins. Como siempre decidió no precipitarse y no sacar la conclusión obvia._

_-Angela, esta foto… -comenzó yendo a la cocina donde estaba su amiga cocinando-. ¿Has estado embarazada? ¿Hodgins y tú estáis…?_

_La artista no quería provocar más dolores a la amnésica cabeza de su amiga pero alguna respuesta tendría que darle._

_-Casados, cielo._

_-¿Casados? Pero si dijiste que tú nunca te ibas a casar._

_-Lo sé –sonrió, se había casado anteriormente con un tipo al saltar el palo de una escoba-. Pero las cosas cambian. Tú tampoco te esperabas que… -calló al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de meter la pata y más sin pruebas. No era seguro que Booth y ella estuvieran saliendo._

_-¿El qué? –Brennan no era de las que se rendía-. Yo no me esperaba, ¿el qué?_

_-Ya sabes, acab__ar trabajando en el Jeffersonian. Nada sale exactamente como una espera, ¿no crees?_

_-Sí, supongo –contestó la antropóloga no muy convencida."_

Regresó de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Angela asentir a las palabras de Hodgins y sentir cómo las manos de la artista cogían de vuelta a su hija. Brennan no pudo evitar sentirse vacía cuando alejó a la niña de sus brazos y se preguntó por qué. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los niños? La pregunta de Angela sobre si se iba con ellos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No, aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer aquí –Brennan le dijo a su amiga que cogería un taxi para volver a casa.

-¿Estás segura? –Angela no quería que su amiga pasara la noche trabajando.

-Sí –Brennan le aseguró que se iría al caer la noche.

-De acuerdo –Angela abrazó con su brazo libre a su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la oficina con su marido a un lado.

Brennan agrupó los archivos del primer par de casos en los que había trabajado con Booth. Los había conseguido gracias a Angela y su increíble habilidad con los ordenadores. Planeaba llevárselos a casa y poco a poco repasarlos. Quizás la información de aquellos documentos podría serle de ayuda en su actual situación. Brennan se sentía exhausta a pesar de los pocos progresos que había hecho en los últimos restos del almacén de huesos.

Estaba a punto de coger la caja de documentos y salir de su oficina cuando entró un hombre.

-Hola, doctora Brennan –Sweets se presentó a sí mismo y Brennan asintió, recordando el parloteo incesante de Daisy respecto a su "Lance". Le preguntó qué tal estaba y le ofreció su ayuda –Este es su primer día de vuelta. Miles de situaciones aparecerán frente a usted y puede ser abrumador, causándole sentimientos que la asusten… -Brennan miró al "hombre", no queriendo nada más que dirigirse a su casa y descansar.

-Doctor… -comenzó Brennan.

-Sweets –completó rápidamente el psicólogo.

-Doctor Sweets, créame cuando le digo que estoy bien. Sinceramente, dudo que una pseudociencia como la psicología pueda ayudarme mucho.

Sweets sonrió de medio lado, no cabía la menor duda de que la personalidad no había sido afectada por el accidente.

En ese momento Daisy entró a la oficina, pasándole un documento a Brennan. Le comentó que ya se iba y ella le contestó que también. Brennan guardó el archivo que Daisy le había dado en la caja junto con los otros archivos y la recogió.

-Por cierto, doctora Brennan, no olvide que si el cadáver que está analizando ha muerto por causa violenta debe informar al agente Booth.

La antropóloga palideció ligeramente. Si Booth trabajaba con ellos era lógico lo que Daisy decía, pero aún así… parecía que todos los caminos conducían a él.

-Doctora Brennan, ¿está bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe. –Cuando Brennan lo miró, Sweets le pasó su tarjeta de trabajo, diciéndole que podría consultar con él siempre que lo necesitara. El señor y la señora Sweets se quedaron mirando cómo Brennan salía para después salir ellos también del laboratorio.

B&B

Brennan cargó la caja hasta el ascensor y James le sujetó las puertas. Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y vio cómo él presionaba el número de su planta.

-Puedo llevar la caja –le dijo Brennan molesta cuando él la cogió por ella.

-Es un poco pesada. ¿Debes llevar cosas tan pesadas como estas? –la mirada de preocupación que le dedicó hizo que Brennan pensara una vez más en Booth.

-Aquí la tienes –Dejó la caja dentro del apartamento de ella antes de preguntarle por su novio.

-¿Novio? –preguntó Brennan un poco confundida.

-Sí, el tipo del FBI –James comenzó a describirle a Booth. Brennan le dio las gracias sin comentar nada del agente. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta James la llamó. Le pasó una foto y Brennan se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio la imagen.

-La fotografía es mi hobby – Comentó que los había visto a ella y a Booth en el aparcamiento un día y que pensó que sería una gran foto. Brennan le dedicó una pequeña y falsa sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

Miró la foto de ella y Booth. En ella estaba reclinada contra la furgoneta negra, la cabeza echada atrás, riéndose. Booth estaba pegado a su lado y aparentemente susurrándole algo al oído mientras le sonreía seductoramente. La intimidad de la escena la asustó e hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco al mismo tiempo.

Se metió a la bañera con la idea de darse una ducha rápida y un recuerdo la asaltó.

"_Acababan de cerrar un caso y Booth la acompañó a casa a que se cambiara antes de ir a cenar._

_-Voy a darme una ducha rápida, ¿vale?_

_-Vale, pero date prisa, que nos están esperando –replicó Booth desde el salón._

_Estaba enjabonándose cuando le pareció ver algo oscuro en la bañera. Se acercó más y vio que era una araña. Ella no era la clase de persona que se asusta al ver un bicho, pero la sorpresa hizo que gritara. En menos de diez nanosegundos Booth había abierto la puerta del baño, preocupado._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Huesos?_

_-Nada, es sólo que… -comenzó Brennan mientras Booth la abrazaba para tranquilizarla- he visto una araña y me he asustado –admitió mientras usaba el chorro de la ducha para empujarla hacia el desagüe._

_Booth se rió mientras aún la tenía en sus brazos._

_-La famosa antropóloga Temperance Brennan no es tan dura como parece, ¿eh? –bromeó mientras ella le daba una palmada de falsa indignación.__ Le sonrió._

_-Creo que te he arruinado el traje –comentó, mirando la enjabonada chaqueta._

_-He sido yo quien ha querido abrazarte –replicó él."_

Aquel recuerdo la hizo sonreír con ternura. ¡Ella, asustada por una araña! Comenzó a reírse y, sin darse cuenta de cómo había pasado, se encontró llorando en la ducha. Había sido tan feliz… pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Salió de la ducha y arrastró la caja de documentos con ella hasta el sofá. Sacó el primer documento de la lista: "Cleo Eller" leyó y en ese momento una frase le vino a la mente "Sé un poli". No le encontró sentido y decidió seguir con su revisión de los documentos. Le daría algo que hacer mientras pensaba cómo abordar su aplazada charla con Booth.

.

* * *

.

Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias e incluso amenazas ;)

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es un experimento, un fic con el océano Atlántico de por medio. **xoc13** me propuso que escribiéramos esta historia a medias así que en eso andamos. Yo la publico en español y ella en inglés así que si se os da mejor el inglés podéis pasaros por su historia.

xoc13 lo puso pero a mí no se me ocurrió comentaros que en **este** capítulo por fin hablan B&B a solas ;) Esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Volver a empezar" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Ni xoc13 ni yo intentamos violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribimos para divertirnos y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 4**

Booth estaba terminando de ducharse cuando sintió unos golpes insistentes en la puerta. _¿Quién será a estas horas?_, pensó. Eran las nueve, la hora de la cena. Pensó en vestirse, pero luego imaginó que quien fuera se iría pronto para cenar así que se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Volvieron a tocar insistentemente a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó, abriendo la puerta sin mirar para encontrarse cara a cara con Brennan-. ¡Huesos! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó con júbilo. ¿Acaso ella había recordado?

Brennan venía dispuesta a preguntarle si se habían acostado juntos pero no esperaba encontrárselo semidesnudo. ¿Por qué sentía deseos de acariciar su pecho?

-¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Huesos? –replicó cortante. Booth sintió cómo sus esperanzas se desmoronaban.

-Porque te gusta.

-No me gusta.

-Sí te… Huesos, ¿estás bien? –preguntó al ver cómo Brennan se tambaleaba ligeramente. La agarró de los hombros para que mantuviera el equilibrio, pero en cuanto la soltó volvieron a fallarle las piernas-. Espera, te llevaré a mi cama, allí estarás mejor –dijo, colocando una mano en sus hombros y la otra en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, para después alzarla. Brennan pensó en protestar pero se sentía tan bien… Su pecho desnudo y húmedo irradiaba calor y, cuando una de las gotas de agua cayó del mojado pelo hacia su pecho, sintió el deseo de seguir su recorrido con la lengua. ¿Por qué se sentía como una adolescente salida?

Booth la llevaba no pensando en otra cosa que en cómo estaría, hasta el momento en que ella pegó la cabeza a su pecho desnudo. Entonces recordó la otra vez que la había llevado en brazos a la cama, sólo que aquella vez… Deseaba, con toda su alma, llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que ella recordara. Pero no podía. Porque no estaba bien y, después de todo, él era un caballero.

La sentó en la cama y ambos suspiraron. Era duro tener tan cerca al otro y no poder…

-Huesos, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Booth, estoy bien –contestó la antropóloga con fastidio-. A veces me mareo un poco cuando me vienen flashbacks… -Brennan no supo cómo pudo escapársele aquello.

-Espera, ¿estás recordando cosas? –preguntó Booth esperanzado-. ¿Angela lo sabe? ¿Los médicos lo saben?

-No he querido preocupar a Angela –mintió Brennan-. Pero sí, de vez en cuando me vienen estos recuerdos –se le hacía curioso descubrir lo fácil que era conversar con Booth.

-¿Y qué has recordado? –preguntó el agente, muerto de curiosidad.

-A ti y a mí manteniendo relaciones sexuales –contestó Brennan, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para después pasear la mirada por el cuerpo del agente con descaro-. Y, por lo que he podido recordar, disfruté bastante –dijo la antropóloga, con ánimo de provocarlo.

Booth estaba en shock y más cuando notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las palabras de ella. Algo malo había hecho en otra vida para que le castigaran así. No podía acostarse con ella mientras no recordara, pero la tentación…

-¿Sólo bastante? –preguntó con voz débil.

-Lo cierto es que mucho. Debes de ser un buen amante –comentó mientras humedecía lentamente sus labios, fijándose en el bulto que se marcaba bajo la toalla del agente.

Booth sabía que ya no podía más mientras seguía el sendero que la lengua de Brennan marcaba, se llevó las manos a la cintura de la toalla y se fue al baño.

-Un-un momento, por favor –pidió, yendo al baño para ponerse unos bóxers y unos vaqueros que taparan un poco su rampante erección. Brennan lo miró con disgusto pero esperó a que volviera.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que te ibas a quitar la toalla delante mío –comentó con una sonrisa. Booth sintió cómo los vaqueros le apretaban aún más. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, pero por lo visto eres un puritano –Booth no pudo evitar una carcajada-. ¿Por qué te ríes?

-No es la primera vez que me lo dices –susurró el agente en su oído, viendo cómo Brennan se estremecía al sentir su aliento en la oreja. Sonrió con satisfacción, a aquel juego bien podían jugar los dos-. ¿Te habría gustado que me la quitara? –preguntó, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Sí –susurró Brennan. Ya no quería desafiarlo, ni tentarlo, sólo sentía la extraña urgencia de que ambos estuvieran desnudos y hacer el amor con él hasta quedar saciada.

-¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho? –preguntó contra sus labios. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

Sonó el móvil de Booth. Ambos salieron del trance.

-Deberías cogerlo.

-Tienes razón –dijo Booth, levantándose a por el dichoso teléfono-. Angela, dime. ¿Que has ido a casa de Brennan y no estaba? –Angela quiere saber dónde está Huesos, pensó Booth. ¿Le digo que está aquí?-. No sé, Angela, habrá salido a dar un paseo, ya sabes, para familiarizarse con el entorno. Estará bien, no te preocupes –dijo y colgó. Angela al otro lado de la línea se mosqueó. No era propio de Booth no preocuparse, no cabía duda de que él sabía algo. Y entonces lo supo. ¡Brennan estaba en casa de Booth!

-¿Qué quería Angela? –preguntó Brennan, acomodándose en la cama.

-Ha ido a tu casa y no te ha encontrado, está preocupada.

-¿Y por qué le has mentido?

-¿Te apetece que le diga que estás aquí porque has recordado que nos hemos acostado juntos?

Brennan fingió pensárselo.

-De acuerdo, has hecho bien. Debo irme. Ya…-no sabía buenamente qué decir. ¿Lo odiaba? Lo cierto era que no se había portado mal con ella, le caía bien. Decidió que le daría una oportunidad. A fin de cuentas, ¿no decía Angela, la única persona en la que hasta ahora creía poder confiar, que eran amigos?- ya nos veremos mañana, ¿no?

-¿Mañana? –preguntó Booth, esperanzado.

-Se supone que trabajamos juntos, ¿no? –preguntó Brennan.

-Sí, claro –Brennan ya se marchaba y no pudo evitar decir-. ¡Huesos!

-¿Qué?

-Tú no me odias.

-Eso dicen todos –contestó Brennan antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

B&B

Brennan estaba subiendo las escaleras a su piso. Había estado en casa revisando el archivo del primer caso en el que había trabajado con Booth cuando se encontró un trozo de papel con el nombre, número de teléfono y dirección del agente. Brennan no supo por qué, pero decidió ir a su casa. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él sin tener gente alrededor. Camino a casa de él, mientras veía los edificios pasar desde su taxi, todo le pareció familiar. Cuando alcanzó su edificio, subió las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a su puerta sin tener que preguntar o mirar alrededor para ver cuál era su piso.

Llegó a su puerta perdida en sus pensamientos y se encontró con Angela sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

-Angela, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Brennan, que no esperaba encontrársela ahí. La artista se levantó y siguió a Brennan dentro del apartamento.

-Estaba preocupada por ti –admitió Angela después de decirle a su amiga que se había dejado caer por ahí para averiguar qué tal estaba y ver si quería que fuera a por algo para cenar.

-No exageres –le dijo Brennan, que sentía emociones contradictorias tras su encuentro con Booth-. Estoy amnésica, no…

Angela la cortó.

-Sé dónde estuviste –Angela sonreía de oreja a oreja, feliz de que su amiga fuera a donde él aun no estando al día con sus recuerdos-. Te has ido a ver a Booth –sonrió Angela abiertamente-. Sabía que colocar su dirección y su número de teléfono en la caja con los archivos te sería útil –Brennan le dedicó a su amiga una mirada incrédula. ¿Realmente era tan predecible?-. Sí, tengo ciertas habilidades locas, cariño. Angela ladeó la cabeza aún sonriendo. La artista sabía que si había alguien que podía ayudar realmente a Brennan era Booth.

Cuando Angela se fue, Brennan se quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Quería dejar que la artista supiera qué había ocurrido en casa de Booth, pero… la antropóloga también tenía un cierto sentido de la protección. Como si lo que fuera de ella y de Booth les perteneciera sólo a ellos.

Brennan se fue a la cama, sintiéndose exhausta después de un largo día repleto de novedades para ella. Su vuelta al Jeffersonian, aunque en un ambiente diferente, había sido genial. Su trabajo era la única cosa que no había cambiado: examinar restos.

Después estaba su reunión con Booth. Se sentía atraída por él. Lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, donde fuera que hubiera ocurrido, parecía estar aún ahí. Vislumbraba parte de aquello y se encontró a sí misma anticipando más recuerdos.

Mañana. Mañana lo volvería a ver.

Brennan se despertó pronto, ansiosa por empezar un nuevo día y quizás por lograr ver a Booth. Tal vez más tiempo a solas con él la ayudaría a recordar más aspectos de su vida.

B&B

-Booth –El agente escuchó la voz de Sweets llamándolo. El agente puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia mientras esperaba a que el chico lo alcanzara en el aparcamiento.

-¿Qué, Sweets? –preguntó Booth mientras avanzaba, con el psicólogo siguiéndole el paso.

-Bueno, la doctora Brennan ha vuelto al Jeffersonian –comenzó Sweets.

-Dime algo que no sepa –comentó Booth con sarcasmo. De acuerdo, estaba irritable esa mañana, pero ¿quién podía reprochárselo después de lo que pasó la noche anterior? La visita de Brennan lo había mantenido despierto durante la mayor parte de la noche. Sabía que ahora iban por buen camino. Ella estaba empezando a abrirse a él y no lo había corregido cuando él la había llamado "Huesos" antes de que se fuera de su casa. Sí, definitivamente iban por buen camino.

-Va a tener que enfrentarse a una evaluación antes de que pueda volver a trabajar en casos para el FBI –continuó Sweets.

-Y tú serás quien haga la evaluación –Booth no entendía a dónde quería ir a parar Sweets.

-Toda esta situación de la amnesia de la doctora Brennan no la afecta sólo a ella; también afecta a todo el mundo a su alrededor –Sweets siguió al agente fuera del ascensor hacia la oficina de Booth-. Vosotros dos estáis muy unidos y…

-¡Ey! –Booth levantó una mano hacia Sweets, indicándole que debía parar-. No soy yo quien necesita tu ayuda de loquero, ¿vale? Huesos la necesita.

El psicólogo podía asegurar que Booth quería que Brennan recibiera la ayuda que necesitaba. También vigilaría a Booth, aun cuando el agente no quisiera.

Booth había estado trabajando en el papeleo desde que llegó a su oficina. Iba a ser la hora de comer pronto y tenía la excusa perfecta para pasarse por el laboratorio: iba a llevarle a Brennan algo de comer. De esa manera podría asegurarse de que Brennan comía realmente y a la vez mantener la promesa de que se verían hoy.

Sonriendo, el agente se dirigió hacia el laboratorio.

Llevó las cajas de comida para llevar a la oficina de Brennan, recibiendo miradas de aprobación por parte de los guardias de seguridad.

Se encontró a Brennan sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá de la oficina, totalmente enfrascada con lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo en ese documento.

-Hola, Huesos –saludó ampliamente cuando ella lo miró, sonriéndole de vuelta. Dios, había echado de menos aquello, pasarse por su casa o por el laboratorio para pasar tiempo con ella –.Traigo la comida –Arqueó las cejas mientras colocaba las cajas en la mesita frente a ella.

-Huele muy bien –replicó Brennan mientras dejaba a un lado el archivo que tenía en las manos.

Booth se sentó a su lado en el suelo, moviéndose para quitarse la chaqueta. Enrolló los puños de su camisa y dio una palmada antes de sumergirse en la comida.

Miró atónito cómo Brennan automáticamente cogía su caja con lo que siempre solía tomar.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era la tuya? –preguntó Booth mientras la veía pinchar la comida con el tenedor. Brennan se encogió de hombros mientras tragaba.

-Simplemente he cogido una caja –Dejó a un lado el tema sin darle mucha importancia y continuó comiendo. Booth la miraba atentamente. Si ella podía elegir su comida favorita del restaurante habitual de ellos, entonces podía saber otras cosas. Sólo había que encontrar las cosas adecuadas que desencadenaran reacciones en ella.

Booth se sumergió en su comida mientras continuaba mirándola. Era un hombre con una misión: Él iba a ayudarla poco a poco a volver a su vida y recordar.

-Bueno, ¿eh? –preguntó mientras veía a Brennan poner los ojos en blanco con deleite. Ella asintió y continuó comiendo. Booth sintió su pecho llenarse de amor. _Su Huesos_ estaba sentada a su lado, tal como lo habían hecho tantas otras veces antes.

.

* * *

.

Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias e incluso amenazas ;) En el siguiente capítulo: B&B y un "incidente" en la ducha de descontaminación... ;D

.

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es un experimento, un fic con el océano Atlántico de por medio. **xoc13** me propuso que escribiéramos esta historia a medias así que en eso andamos. Yo la publico en español y ella en inglés así que si se os da mejor el inglés podéis pasaros por su historia.

Sentimos la espera, de veras. Como siempre, esperemos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Volver a empezar" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Ni xoc13 ni yo intentamos violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribimos para divertirnos y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 5**

Sweets esperaba nervioso a que llegara la doctora Brennan. Aquella sesión era sumamente importante puesto que, si los resultados eran positivos, la antropóloga podría retomar el 100% de sus funciones con el FBI.

Lo peor de todo había sido soportar al agente Booth pululando a su alrededor todo el día. Sabía que era importante para él pero, ciertamente, no se había esperado una reacción así por su parte. A fin de cuentas, apenas hacía una semana que había rechazado cualquier clase de ayuda. No sabía si sentirse divertido o irritado por su actitud. Se comportaba como lo haría el agente Booth, siendo todo lo imparcial que pudiera respecto a la salud mental de la doctora Brennan y sus servicios al FBI.

-Toc, toc.

Los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Brennan al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro, pasa –se oyó contestar a sí mismo Sweets-. Siéntate, doctora Brennan, por favor.

Para su sorpresa Brennan entró y se sentó, cruzando las piernas rápidamente y mirándolo a los ojos con interés.

-Ehhh… -comenzó Sweets, ligeramente inseguro ante la actitud de la antropóloga. ¿Qué era lo que se le hacía tan raro en ella?-. ¿Te importa si te tuteo? Aunque no lo recuerdes somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Me parece bien –accedió.

-De acuerdo –El psicólogo decidió ir al grano-. Como bien sabes estoy aquí para evaluar si puedes trabajar en casos del FBI después del accidente.

-No veo por qué un niño que ha estudiado una pseudociencia debe decidir si estoy o no capacitada para resolver casos para el FBI… -A Sweets aquello ya le sonaba más a la doctora Brennan que conocía- …estoy altamente cualificada, de hecho, además de tener un doctorado en Antropología Forense y ser la mejor de mi campo, hablo seis idiomas, he colaborado con la policía con anterioridad, he identificado restos de fosas comunes y…

-Lo sé –la cortó el psicólogo-. Y, entre tú y yo, es impresionante. Pero esa no es la cuestión a debatir. Lo que necesito saber es si tu mente está lo bastante sana como para salir al campo con el agente Booth o si, por el contrario, tengo que recomendar que te quedes en el laboratorio analizando los cadáveres.

-Y supongo que ahora me darás uno de esos estúpidos test psicológicos para decidir en base a un criterio científicamente no demostrable si puedo salir al campo.

-Sí y no –sonrió Sweets-. Harás un test, pero también tendrás que contestar a algunas preguntas que te haré yo –comentó mientras le pasaba el test a Brennan-. Tienes 10 minutos para rellenarlo. Te dejo sola.

Brennan asintió y el joven psicólogo se fue, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que le había salido de ojo en ella? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, la antropóloga _quería_ causar una buena impresión para poder volver a trabajar en el campo con Booth. Sweets sonrió, ya tenía un par de preguntas preparadas.

B&B

Brennan había entrado nerviosa al despacho del psicólogo. No era que ella creyera en la psicología, de hecho, en circunstancias normales se habría sentido profundamente irritada por tener que pasar por ese trámite sin sentido, pero quería trabajar en el campo. Había visto las fotos con sus amigos que tenía en casa y leído sobre algunos casos e incluso había recordado algunos casos que había resuelto con Booth y además… le apetecía verlo todos los días y salir con él al exterior. Sacudió la cabeza, Booth sólo era un compañero, irritante pero divertido. Y tan atractivo… Se sentía tan bien a su lado… Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se concentró en las preguntas insulsas del test. ¿Cuál era su color favorito? ¡Y eso qué importaba!

Suspiró, quería hacerlo bien. Y no por Booth, por supuesto que no, sino porque necesitaba nuevos retos. Y salir al campo a investigar crímenes encajaba en esa definición.

B&B

-¿Ya has terminado con el test?

-Sí, me ha llegado con 5 minutos. No es que estos test supongan un desafío para mí… -contestó Brennan con hastío.

-Bien, entonces pasaré a las preguntas. ¿Cuál es tu último recuerdo antes de despertar en el hospital?

-Mi último recuerdo es haber estado trabajando hasta las 11 de la noche en unos restos aztecas traídos al Jeffersonian, de acuerdo con la fecha de hoy, de eso hace aproximadamente unos 7 años.

-¿No recuerdas nada más a partir de entonces?

-Eso he dicho –replicó, ligeramente molesta. Sweets decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Verás, esos 7 años que no recuerdas están almacenados en algún lugar de tu mente. No se sabe mucho de la amnesia pero sí que tus recuerdos pueden volver rápidamente en un par de días o tardar años en hacerlo. Lo que sí es muy probable es que tengas algunos flashbacks de vez en cuando. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo así?

-Sí, he recordado algunas cosas sueltas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Algunos casos y cosas así –contestó Brennan con ligereza –El psicólogo la miró, Brennan seguía siendo tan mala mentirosa como siempre, pero prefirió no insistir en el tema… de momento.

-Creo que esta pregunta es importante. ¿Tú quieres volver a trabajar en el campo con el agente Booth?

-¡Sí! –contestó, tal vez demasiado rápido y con demasiado entusiasmo. Sweets vio la brecha y entró sin miramientos en ella.

-¿Qué sientes por Booth?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Vas a volver a trabajar con él, necesito saber qué sientes por él porque en ocasiones os encontrareis en situaciones de peligro y vuestra vida dependerá del otro. Él te protegerá con su vida si es necesario… -miró a la antropóloga, cuyos ojos parecieron desenfocarse un segundo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo que… -_Que acabo de recordar a Booth recibiendo una bala por mí_, pensó, azorada, llevándose la mano a la dolorida cabeza- Nada. No es nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí –replicó con firmeza.

-Como te iba diciendo –prosiguió el psicólogo, no muy convencido de su comentario de "No es nada"-, él te protegerá con su vida pero necesito saber si tú lo protegerás a él.

-Sí, lo haré. No dejaré que le pase nada malo –dijo con determinación, el sentimiento de protección respecto a él estaba fuertemente implantado en ella.

-¿Cuál es tu opinión con respecto al agente Booth? –Aquello era simple curiosidad pero dudaba de que volviera a tener una oportunidad tan buena de interrogar a Brennan abiertamente.

-Él es… -sonrió inconscientemente y Sweets la imitó-. Es tan sobreprotector y tiene esa manía de dejarse llevar por cosas tan poco tangibles… ¡me saca de quicio! Pero, sin embargo, a veces es tan amable y tan… no sé describirlo a pesar de mi extenso vocabulario. Sabe llegar a la gente y es obvio que todo el mundo por aquí lo quiere y… me hace sentir bien, tranquila –dijo sin pensar-. Lo siento, eso es un sentimiento, no una evaluación objetiva.

-No, es bueno para la evaluación que me digas lo que sientes. ¿Crees que puedes confiar en el agente Booth? Es importante si sois compañeros.

-Como tú has dicho, somos compañeros, tendré que hacerlo –sonrió. Sweets sonrió a su vez y la miró. Habría una laguna de 7 años en la mente de la antropóloga, pero seguía profundamente enamorada de su compañero.

-Bueno, puedes irte. Le daré los resultados a Booth para que te los pase.

Brennan asintió y se marchó. Sweets sonrió, ojalá pudiera ser testigo de la interacción entre aquellos dos… Y entonces se le ocurrió la manera de serlo indirectamente. Miró el test y se rió, sin duda Daisy se prestaría a su idea. Era leal a su mentora e ídolo y no dudaba de que su mujer haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a la doctora a volver a su vida.

B&B

Booth salió de la furgoneta y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio. Caminaba a gusto, a pesar de haber tenido que aparcar en la estructura subterránea. Después de su evaluación, Sweets había determinado que Brennan podía asumir todas sus responsabilidades en el trabajo. Booth estaba más que emocionado. Ella iba a seguir siendo su responsabilidad en el campo y, de acuerdo que también tendría que soportar a Daisy alrededor durante un tiempo, pero merecía la pena si podía seguir trabajando con su Huesos.

Booth cruzó las puertas dobles y se dirigió de cabeza a la oficina de Brennan. Antes de que la alcanzara se cruzó con la artista.

-Bren no está en su oficina –le dijo Angela, para después indicarle que podía encontrarla en el almacén de huesos.

-Gracias.

Booth caminó en dirección al limbo. Angela sonrió detrás de él. Había sido testigo del cómodo y privado almuerzo que los compañeros habían compartido la semana anterior.

Booth se encontró a Brennan inclinada sobre unos restos. La miró durante unos momentos, confirmando su fe en que su Huesos estaba ahí, un poco perdida y tratando de encontrarse, pero estaba ahí. Durante la semana pasada habían comenzado a volver lentamente a su cómodo compañerismo.

-Huesos, la gente ha salido a almorzar y tú estás aquí trabajando –hizo un sonido de "tsk, tsk" antes de acercarse más a ella. Brennan se irguió levantó su mirada hacia él. Podía ser un poco molesto a veces, se había dado cuenta durante el tiempo que había pasado últimamente con él, pero también había descubierto que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Booth estaba a punto de preguntarle si se venía a comer y analizar cómo iban a trabajar durante los próximos días hasta que ella recuperara completamente la memoria, cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se encontraban encerrados.

-¡Huesos! –Booth sintió acelerarse su pulso ante la imagen de Brennan retirándose _tranquilamente_ los guantes. Booth se encontró moviéndose antes de que ella pudiera siquiera mirarlo.

-Booth… -Brennan trató de informarlo de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, pero las manos de él desvistiéndola la distraían más de lo que imaginaba. No pudo evitar notar lo expertos que eran sus dedos cuando se trataba de desabotonar su ropa y se preguntó si tendría mucha práctica en desnudarla. Booth los llevó a ambos hacia la ducha de descontaminación en la esquina más alejada de la habitación mientras se dedicaba a desvestirlos a ambos hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Booth… -Brennan trató una vez más de informarlo de la realidad pero se calló cuando él los empujó a ambos dentro de la ducha.

Booth no estaba seguro de si estaba siguiendo el protocolo, o lo que él recordaba del protocolo, cuando su mente comenzó a recordar un momento muy divertido.

"_Booth cogió una caja de cereales que estaba encima del frigorífico. La abrió y estaba a punto de tragarse un puñado de cereales azucarados cuando escuchó cómo la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba. Sonrió al oír a Brennan moviéndose por el salón._

_-¡Ouch! -le susurró a Brennan cuando llegó al salón, encontrándosela quitándose los tacones de una patada y dejando la blusa en el sofá._

_-¡Booth! -exclamó Brennan con un grito-. ¡Aún no estás listo! -Inclinó la cabeza hacia él, bajándose la falda y dejando que se arremolinara a sus pies._

_-¿Qué? -Booth se miró a sí mismo. No le parecía que estuviera mal en pantalones cortos y camiseta. Brennan caminó hacia él, recordándole el evento ofrecido por los benefactores del Jeffersonian y en el que la asistencia era obligatoria-. Oh, sí. ¿Era esta noche? -Booth colocó las manos en las caderas de ella y jugueteó con la cintura de sus bragas._

_-Sí, es esta noche -Brennan admitió que tuvo que darse media vuelta según iba a la American University. Le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, enganchó un dedo en la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y tiró de él para que la siguiera. Él la siguió obedientemente._

_-De acuerdo - Booth no sabía si le había hecho una pregunta o a qué estaba accediendo, pero quería seguirla._

_Para cuando llegaron al baño él la ayudó con su sujetador y observó cómo ella le bajaba los pantalones cortos y los bóxers. Estaban cara a cara y Booth decidió que había algo que necesitaba hacer._

_Brennan disfrutó de su abrazo y su beso. Sonrió y rió suavemente mientras las manos de él trabajaban quitándole las bragas de manera que ambos podían estar desnudos. Con sus cuerpos apretados el uno contra el otro y sus labios unidos Brennan retiró a un lado la cortina de la ducha._

_Cuando entraron al interior de la bañera, Booth rompió el beso. Tenía que decirle que..._

_-¡Ahh! -Ambos soltaron un grito ahogado cuando el agua fría aterrizó sobre ellos._

_-No hay agua caliente -le dijo Booth a Brennan una vez cerró el agua. Brennan le dio un suave cachete y le preguntó por qué no había compartido antes esa pequeña información-. Estabas demasiado ocupada desnudándome -le dedicó su encantadora sonrisa y arqueó las cejas hacia ella."_

El agua que dejó de caer de la ducha de descontaminación hizo que Booth volviera de su recuerdo, encontrándose con que estaban muy apretados y juntos en el pequeño espacio.

La cabeza de Brennan estaba apoyada en su hombro y no pudo evitar notar lo perfectamente que parecían encajar el uno en el cuerpo del otro. Mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, Brennan extendió las manos por la parte baja de su cintura, apretándose más contra él.

Booth la sintió apretarse contra él y supo que aquello estaba mal. Esconder su obvia reacción ante la proximidad de ella ya no era una opción, pero su control estaba poniéndose seriamente a prueba. Puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró en el problema real.

Una alarma volvió a sonar, seguido de un mensaje: "Simulacro terminado".

Booth abrió la boca en shock. En realidad no había ninguna alarma biológica y… ¡oh, tío!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era un simulacro? –preguntó Booth, buscando a tientas su ropa después de salir rápidamente de la ducha de descontaminación.

-Traté de decírtelo –respondió Brennan, cogiendo también su ropa mientras lo veía ponerse sus pantalones de traje, la tela pegándose a su húmeda piel.

Booth refunfuñó para sí. Se sentía como un idiota. ¿Qué iba a pensar ella ahora? ¿Que era alguna clase de pervertido que se aprovechaba de cualquier oportunidad para desnudarla? Gimió para sus adentros, esperaba de veras que no. Conocía a Huesos, pero la Huesos amnésica podía hacerse una idea equivocada.

-Oh, lo siento. No pretendía interrumpir- dijo Raul, el guardia más joven del Jeffersonian, mirando rápidamente al techo. Había oído rumores sobre los compañeros e incluso había llegado a pensar que hacían buena pareja, pero nunca antes los había pillado juntos en una situación comprometida.

-No es lo que crees –le dijo Booth al chico bruscamente. El guardia simplemente se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos como queriendo decir "Yo no he visto nada".

Brennan miró mientras el chico se iba. No se le ocurría por qué Booth estaba tan a la defensiva y de repente sintió la necesidad de saber por qué estaba enfadado. Estaba determinada a descubrirlo.

.

* * *

.

Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias e incluso amenazas ;)

.

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es un experimento, un fic con el océano Atlántico de por medio. **xoc13** me propuso que escribiéramos esta historia a medias así que en eso andamos. Yo la publico en español y ella en inglés así que si se os da mejor el inglés podéis pasaros por su historia.

Me he dado cuenta de que nos castigáis no comentando si tardamos mucho en actualizar. Así que hemos hecho un esfuerzo. Creo que es la primera vez que hemos actualizado tan pronto :P Pero es que la inspiración se ha portado.

Como siempre esperemos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Volver a empezar" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Ni xoc13 ni yo intentamos violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribimos para divertirnos y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 6**

Booth se había pasado la noche dando vueltas en la cama, aterrado ante la idea de que el incidente de la ducha hubiera sido malinterpretado por parte de Huesos. Fue a la cocina a por algo que comer y volvió a acostarse. _¿Qué va a pensar de mí?_ se preguntaba, _¿que soy un sátiro que sólo piensa en desnudarla para poder…?_ Trato de detener sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar imaginársela enfadada, mirándolo con cara de desaprobación e incredulidad. Sin embargo… no había parecido enfadada durante todo el incidente y la forma en que se había apretado contra él… Había estado a punto de perder el control, de aplastarla contra la pared de la ducha y besarla. Había sido tan duro y Brennan se lo había puesto tan difícil… o tan fácil, según se mirara. Suspiró y apagó la luz, tratando de dormir las pocas horas que quedaban para el alba.

B&B

Brennan se dirigió al Jeffersonian y entró al limbo con la idea de identificar unos cuantos huesos. Trataba de concentrarse pero su cabeza acababa perdida en sus preocupaciones y en el hecho de que se había recordado a sí misma irrumpiendo en el baño de Booth. Él estaba en la bañera y llevaba… ¿podía ser un casco con cervezas? Se rió, preguntándose si no sería su imaginación.

Inconscientemente sus pensamientos volvieron a los hechos del día anterior. ¿Por qué Booth parecía enfadado? Miró a la ducha en la esquina de la habitación y sonrió. Si su compañero no estuviera tan… _tenso_ podría haber sido un gran momento. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Si no fuera por lo increíblemente bien que encajaban sus cuerpos… Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en sus huesos. En ese momento sonó su móvil.

-Brennan. Sí, de acuerdo, voy para allá. No te preocupes, nos vemos en el Hoover.

Se quitó los guantes y la bata del laboratorio y se puso el abrigo, tenían un caso que investigar.

B&B

-Hola, Booth, me has llamado para decirme que teníamos un caso, ¿no? –preguntó Brennan, cruzando las puertas de su despacho en el FBI.

El agente se la quedó mirando, ligeramente intimidado por su presencia. Se la veía resuelta y enérgica y él en cambio… se frotó los ojos, necesitaba un café.

-Sí, eh… ¿te importa si vamos a la máquina de café un momento? Necesito uno bien cargado urgentemente.

-¿Has pasado mala noche? –le preguntó con preocupación. Booth la miró sorprendido. Era cierto que la Brennan que conocía y adoraba se daba cuenta de todas aquellas cosas pero se suponía que la Brennan amnésica no. Sonrió ante su interés.

-Sólo un poco, Huesos, pero un café hará maravillas por mí –replicó mientras se dirigían al pequeño cuarto de máquinas con comida y la consabida máquina de café.

La antropóloga tomó aire, como si estuviera mentalizándose para hacer una pregunta difícil.

-Booth… ¿por qué has pasado mala noche? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de que ayer estuvieras molesto?

-No estaba molesto… no estoy molesto.

-Booth… -le dijo Brennan, mirándolo directamente con esos ojos a los que él no podía mentir.

-Sí estaba molesto pero no contigo, sino conmigo.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Yo creía que había una alarma biológica de verdad.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y no pensaste que…?

-¿Qué?

-¿No pensaste que trataba de aprovecharme de ti?

-¿Desnudándome? –preguntó Brennan con una sonrisa ante la incomodidad de su compañero-. ¿No crees que si hubiera pensado que te estabas aprovechando de mí me habría resistido? –preguntó, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

-Es cierto -Booth le devolvió una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante.

Brennan recordó de golpe que había algo que quería decirle.

-Booth, de camino aquí me he encontrado con un hombre mayor que me ha saludado y, como no sabía quién era, he fingido no verlo.

-¿Cómo era? –preguntó el agente con preocupación.

-Alto, pelo cano, no sé, como de la edad que tendría ahora mi padre… Y eso me ha hecho pensar… ¿en estos años he averiguado algo sobre mi familia?

Booth estaba planteándose cuánto contarle y cómo hacerlo cuando apareció Sweets, interrumpiéndolos.

-Me ha dicho Charlie que estabais a punto de iros a la escena del crimen. ¿Y Daisy? –preguntó con tono acusador.

-¿Qué Daisy?

-La doctora Wick, Huesos –le aclaró el agente, cayendo de repente en la cuenta de que no le había dicho a su compañera que iban a tener compañía en su investigación-. Sweets dijo que eras apta para resolver casos con el FBI pero que Daisy debía venir con nosotros.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada ayer?

-Bueno, con todo el incidente… ya sabes…

Sweets ya no estaba enfadado porque se hubieran olvidado de su esposa. La curiosidad le podía.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –preguntó, haciendo que los compañeros dieran un respingo. Habían olvidado por completo su presencia.

-Nada –contestó rápidamente Booth. Miró el reloj-. Es tardísimo. Vamos, Huesos, tenemos que pasar por el Jeffersonian a recoger a Daisy.

-¡Me pido delante! –pidió la antropóloga, asustada ante la idea de tener que ir al lado de Daisy en el coche.

-¡Concedido! –sonrió Booth-. Adiós, Sweets.

-Adiós –dijo Brennan, mientras el agente le permitía pasar delante.

-Adiós –contestó el psicólogo. Esperaba que Daisy pudiera sacar algo en claro.

B&B

-¡Ay, no sabéis lo emocionante que es ir al campo por primera vez! –gritó Daisy con un chillido emocionado-. También me gusta el trabajo en el laboratorio, doctora Brennan –rectificó rápidamente-, pero es tan excitante poder salir de vez en cuando…

-¿Estás contenta de salir al campo conmigo? –le preguntó Booth a Brennan, ignorando por completo a la parlanchina interna.

-Sí, estaba deseando volver al trabajo de campo –sonrió Brennan. Se acercó a él y susurró-. Gracias por dejarme ir delante.

-No podía dejarte a merced de ella –sonrió el agente.

Brennan le devolvió la sonrisa. Iba a ser un día muy largo con Daisy detrás.

B&B

No cabía duda de que Daisy era muy lista y culta, pero Brennan la habría apreciado más si hubiera sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada durante más tiempo.

Desenterrar los restos había sido una tarea difícil y que había consumido mucho tiempo. La única que no parecía cansada era Daisy, que seguía con su parloteo mientras recogían el equipo. Empezó a llover a mitad de camino desde la excavación y, para cuando los tres terminaron de cargar el equipo, estaban completamente empapados. Además del mal tiempo, estaba el hecho de que eran responsables de los restos y del equipo, por lo que consideraron que era el momento de ir al relativamente barato motel que había cerca de la escena del crimen. Todos dormirían allí para evitar conducir en la noche lluviosa.

El pequeño motel estaba completo y Booth terminó compartiendo habitación con las antropólogas. Normalmente no habría sido nada del otro mundo, pero tener una Huesos amnésica era suficiente como para además tener que lidiar con Daisy Parlanchina.

Booth les dijo a las mujeres que se ducharía el último.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Es tan amable! -le sonrió Daisy a Booth-. Es un caballero -le comentó a Brennan mientras entraba en el baño.

Booth se dio prisa en ducharse, evitando en lo posible el agua caliente. Salió del baño y no se le escapó cómo Daisy inhaló fuertemente cuando lo vio. Brennan no pudo evitar el sentimiento de territorialidad que la invadió en aquel instante.

-Buenas noches -dijo Booth mientras se ponía cómodo en el suelo a los pies de la cama. Su espalda ya estaba protestando mientras colocaba la cabeza en la almohada.

-Buenas noches -devolvió Daisy entusiastamente, haciendo que los compañeros se preguntaran si realmente estaba preparándose para dormir.

-Buenas noches -Brennan decidió no darle a la joven mujer ningún tipo de oportunidad de empezar una conversación.

Una hora después Booth estaba aún agitándose y moviéndose en el suelo, gimiendo de incomodidad. Escuchó el chirrido del colchón mientras una de las mujeres movía la cabeza para mirarlo. Booth apretó los ojos más fuerte, rogando por que no fuera Daisy.

-Booth –El agente sintió algo agradable y cálido al tener a Brennan mirándolo. Sólo la vista de su perfil y su pelo alrededor de la cara era suficiente como para mitigar el dolor de su espalda.

-Nah, se irá pronto –Booth le dijo que no era más que cuestión de encontrar la postura adecuada para dormir y el dolor de espalda se iría solo.

-Es la región lumbar… -le dijo Brennan que se había dado cuenta cuando entró al motel. Lo que no le dijo fue el flashback, el recuerdo de cuando se negó a que le arreglara la espalda y cómo finalmente había cedido. Sonrió, esta vez también cedería. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, aún mirándolo, y le hizo una señal para que se girara, colocándose sobre el estómago.

Él la sintió cabalgar sus caderas antes de acomodarse sobre su trasero. La antropóloga tiró de su camiseta y él rápidamente la ayudó a quitárselo. Las manos de Brennan trabajaban en su espalda, comenzando por la región torácica y moviéndose hacia abajo hasta la región lumbar.

-¡Ooooh! –Booth no pudo evitar el gemido. Ella sabía con seguridad lo que hacía cuando fue a donde él, con memoria o sin ella.

Brennan se concentró en la tarea frente a ella, ignorando en la medida de lo posible los sonidos que Booth estaba haciendo.

_Tan sexy…_

El ultimo gemido de Booth despertó a Daisy. Se incorporó medio grogui y los ojos se le agrandaron cuando descubrió a su mentora e ídolo cabalgando al agente. Los compañeros le devolvieron la mirada, manteniéndose como un cervatillo atrapado por los faros de un coche. Daisy bostezó, volviendo a colocar la cabeza en la almohada. Sólo esperaba que no hicieran mucho ruido si seguían con lo que estaban.

Los compañeros compartieron una risa suave. Booth le dio una palmada en la pierna mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole las gracias por su ayuda.

B&B

-¿Ya hemos llegado? –preguntó Daisy por enésima vez. Booth puso los ojos en blanco, gimiendo por dentro.

Después de unos minutos Booth se giró en la calle de Daisy, ansioso por que se bajara de una vez.

La joven mujer saludó con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Booth ralentizó el coche hasta que entró en la casa.

Seguidamente, dejó a Brennan en su casa, con la promesa de café más tarde en el Diner.

Booth tomó el ascensor hasta su planta. Su espalda estaba mucho mejor, gracias a las maravillosas manos de Brennan. Cerró la puerta principal y se dirigió al baño. Se desnudó antes de salir del baño.

Dejó salir un alarido cuando se encontró a Max tumbado en su cama.

-¡Max! ¡Qué demonios…! ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –preguntó mientras buscaba torpemente un par de bóxers en su armario.

Max se incorporó

-No hace falta que te des prisa en cubrirte, los dos somos hombres.

-¿Cómo has entrado? –le volvió a preguntar Booth.

-Me gustaría alardear de que a pesar de mi edad mis habilidades siguen en perfectas condiciones, pero la verdad es que lo pones fácil para que un viejo como yo se cuele en tu casa –El viejo hombre se rió mientras le decía al agente que la piedra falsa en su puerta no engañaba a nadie.

Poniéndose serio, Max pasó a la razón por la que estaba ahí.

-Sí, Huesos me comentó que se había cruzado contigo ayer.

-¿Me reconoció? –preguntó Max, esperanzado.

-No –admitió Booth-, pero le hizo pensar si en estos años había sabido algo de su familia.

Max suspiró.

-Le saludé y le sonreí, pero mi Tempe… -la voz de Max tembló.

-Sabías que le iba a llevar su tiempo…

-¡Sí, lo sé! –resopló Max-. Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que ella está luchando verdad por salir de este embrollo.

-Lo hace –le aseguró Booth.

-¿Puedes echarle un ojo? –Max sabía que también debía de ser difícil para el agente, especialmente cuando los compañeros estaban al fin en una relación sentimental.

-Ya lo hago –Se miraron el uno al otro, el silencioso mensaje pasando entre los dos alto y claro-. Huesos recordará y pronto volverá a ser lo que era.

-Cuidaré de ella desde la distancia.

A pesar de los duro que era para Max ahora que, desde hacía unos pocos años, las cosas con su hija iban bien; sabía que el agente la ayudaría ahora que lo necesitaba.

-Tengo que irme –Max se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, mirando a Booth –Cuídala asintió.

Max caminó hasta la puerta principal, aliviado por la seguridad de que Booth estaba cuidando de su hija.

Booth esperó hasta oír el click de su puerta, agradeciendo el silencio. No cabía la menor duda de que Max tenía habilidades.

.

* * *

.

Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias e incluso amenazas ;)

.

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de la autora:** Esto es un experimento, un fic con el océano Atlántico de por medio. **xoc13** me propuso que escribiéramos esta historia a medias así que en eso andamos. Yo la publico en español y ella en inglés así que si se os da mejor el inglés podéis pasaros por su historia.

Nos ha quedado muy largo. Lamentamos la espera y como siempre esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Volver a empezar" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Ni xoc13 ni yo intentamos violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtenemos ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribimos para divertirnos y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

**Capítulo 7**

El doctor Sweets trataba de sacar una historia coherente de entre los excitados gritos que profería su esposa, aunque hasta el momento no había tenido éxito. En cuanto la vio cruzar el umbral de su casa con los ojos brillantes supo que algo había ocurrido. Estaba deseando que Daisy se lo contara pero primero tenía que lograr que su mujer se tranquilizara hasta lograr decir con algo de claridad.

-A ver, Daisy. Tranquilízate. Haz tus ejercicios de respiración, ¿los recuerdas? Inspira, expira –el psicólogo movía las manos de arriba abajo tratando de mostrar una respiración sincopada mientras Daisy lo imitaba-. Me llamaste anoche para decirme que el agente Booth, la doctora Brennan y tú os quedabais en un motel por la lluvia. ¿Qué ha ocurrido que te tiene tan alterada?

-¡Están juntos, Lance! –gritó emocionada-. ¡Por fin están juntos!

-¿Te lo han dicho?

-No, pero… -agarró a su marido y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá mientras hacía lo propio-. Estábamos la doctora y yo tumbadas cada una en una cama y Booth en el suelo. Dijimos buenas noches y nos quedamos dormidos. Y de repente oí unos ruidos, como unos gemidos…

-¿Gemidos? –la interrumpió Sweets-. ¿Qué clase de gemidos?

-¡De qué clase van a ser! –exclamó exasperada Daisy.

-¿De quién eran? –reformuló la pregunta.

-Del agente Booth –contestó, contenta de poder seguir con su relato-. Cuando miré, la doctora Brennan estaba cabalgando al agente Booth y, cuando me vieron mirando, se sonrojaron. Me volví a tumbar rápidamente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó el psicólogo, emocionado-. No tenías que haberte levantado, cariño. Aunque por otro lado… qué comportamiento más poco profesional por su parte. Pero, ¿estás segura de que estaban…? –Sweets quería creer que sí, que al fin habían roto la presa y caído en brazos de la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. La doctora Brennan había dejado de odiar a Booth, estaban a punto, sí, pero llevaban tanto tiempo a punto… Vio la cara de incredulidad de Daisy-. Y si sólo le estaba…

-¿Sólo le estaba haciendo qué?

-Tal vez sólo le estaba arreglando la espalda.

Daisy se echó a reír.

-No, Lance, desde luego que no. Ese gemido de Booth, la cara que pusieron cuando miré, como si los hubieran cazado haciendo algo ilegal… Pero no les puedes decir nada, Lance –dijo, súbitamente alarmada.

-¿Por qué no? –replicó Sweets, que ya estaba planeando cómo abordar aquello en su siguiente reunión con ellos.

-La doctora Brennan no me perdonaría que te lo hubiera contado. Por favor, no les digas nada. Ya te lo contarán ellos si quieren –dijo, con sensatez.

-Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró Sweets-. Es que son unos sujetos tan fascinantes y llevo tanto tiempo esperando a que eso ocurra…

-Lo sé, Lance, son increíbles –bostezó Daisy, súbitamente cansada-. ¿Nos vamos a la cama?

-¿A dormir? –preguntó Sweets con una sonrisa pícara.

-A dormir, si queda tiempo –sonrió su mujer, besándolo.

B&B

Brennan se encontraba tumbada en su cama, pensando. Ella nunca había tenido el sueño ligero y, sin embargo, se había despertado en cuanto oyó uno de los quejidos de dolor de Booth. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera alerta para levantarse y reconfortarlo.

Había sido natural en su momento pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en lo íntimo que era el hecho de colocar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y recorrer su musculosa espalda con las manos. Repasó el recorrido de su masaje: primero las escápulas para ir bajando poco a poco a los dorsales y de ahí a los lumbares. Esa era la teoría. Pero tocar la espalda de Booth mientras lo oía gemir de esa manera había sido tan sumamente excitante… Si Daisy no los hubiera interrumpido… Se sonrojó con el recuerdo y soltó un gruñido de rabia. Se dijo que era rabia por lo que habría pensado Daisy pero en el fondo sabía que era rabia por no haber podido estar encima del agente toda la noche. Se sonrojó intensamente y trató de acomodarse mejor y dormir.

B&B

Booth se tumbó en la cama, aún recuperándose del susto de la intrusión de Max. Aquel hombre era increíble, se dijo. Pero también era cierto que ya iba siendo hora de quitar la roca falsa, a ese paso algún día iban a ser ladrones los que entraran.

-Ah, da gusto estar en casa –dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. La espalda le dio un tirón por la brusquedad del movimiento y tuvo que reacomodar su postura. Y entonces recordó las manos de Huesos recorriendo su espalda miles de veces, liberando sus músculos, soltando los nudos, haciendo que se sintiera mejor. Anoche había sido como volver a tenerla, sus manos suaves y cálidas recorriendo su espalda, aliviando el dolor. Había sido placentero, había sido… erótico. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a sentir esas manos recorriéndolo, volver a recorrerla con sus propias manos, besarla otra vez hasta sentir cómo se derretía… Suspiró, sólo había sido un masaje, lo había hecho por él, pero por él como compañero. Aún quedaba un largo camino para que ella recordara lo perfectamente compatibles que eran como amantes.

B&B

-Odio cuando haces eso –anunció Booth mientras su mirada se paseaba por la oficina de Sweets.

-Encuentro tu silencio una completa pérdida de nuestro tiempo –Brennan miró directamente al joven.

Sweets contuvo una risita. Encontraba fascinante que a pesar de todo el problema de la memoria de Brennan ella aún saltara a defender o apoyar a su compañero.

-Bueno, han pasado dos días. ¿Cómo estás lidiando con el trabajo de campo, doctora Brennan? –Sweets estudió su reacción, cada detalle que mostraba.

-Encuentro que me he adaptado con bastante facilidad –Su mirada la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante en el campo?

La pregunta del millón de dólares.

Booth se tensó. _Daisy debía de habérselo dicho_, pensó Booth antes de preguntarle al psicólogo que fuera más específico.

-Si te refieres a la excavación… -Sweets sacudió la cabeza. Los compañeros estaban haciéndose los suecos y no iban a discutir el incidente del motel. ¡Mierda!

-¿Ves esto? –Booth pasó su móvil abierto rápidamente ante Sweets, levantándose del sofá-. El tiempo ha terminado –Booth ayudó a Brennan a levantarse y los dos dejaron la oficina. Sweets gimió.

-Nunca cambiarán –farfulló.

-Agente Booth, doctora Brennan –Un hombre orondo los saludó, pasándole un archivo a Booth.

-Gracias, Charlie –Booth le pasó el documento a Brennan, sugiriéndole que se pararan a tomar café para mirar por encima el contenido antes de llevarla de vuelta al laboratorio.

Cuando llegaron al parking otro hombre se cruzó con ellos, pero esta vez la saludaron por su nombre.

-Temperance, es bueno verte al fin en persona. Todos en el FBI nos quedamos muy preocupados cuando oímos lo de su accidente –Booth dirigió una mirada sarcástica a Hacker. Ese hombre nunca se rendía.

-Huesos y yo tenemos asuntos oficiales de los que ocuparnos –Booth colocó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de ella. Brennan descubrió que disfrutaba inmensamente ese contacto.

-Por supuesto –Hacker le sonrió como un depredador a su presa mientras le ofrecía su ayuda si alguna vez la necesitaba.

-Él es el subdirector Andrew Hacker –contestó Booth a la pregunta que colgaba, silenciosa, en el aire. Sonrió. Podía ser su imaginación, pero estaba casi seguro de haber visto un gesto de desagrado en ella.

B&B

Brennan estaba sentada en su escritorio, revisando aún los rayos X del caso que tenían.

-Hora de comer –anunció Angela, sin dar oportunidad de réplica. La pequeña niña en los brazos del artista trató rápidamente de alcanzar a Brennan.

Mientras salían del laboratorio Brennan sonrió ante la facilidad con que la bebé parecía descansar fácilmente en su cadera y la forma en que sus propios brazos rodeaban automáticamente a la niña.

El camino al Diner lo pasaron conversando. Cuando llegaron lo encontraron abarrotado y decidieron pedir la comida para llevar.

-A no ser que logres encontrar una mesa –comentó Angela, colocándose en la cola para hacer el pedido.

-¡Hey! –gritó Booth, diciéndole que se uniera a su mesa, aunque no fuera la de siempre.

-Hey –Brennan devolvió el saludo para decirle después que había estado a punto de llamarla para saber si había comido.

-Hola, preciosa –Booth extendió los brazos y cogió a la niña. La pequeña Tempe se retorció rápidamente en los brazos de Brennan para irse con Booth.  
Brennan se quedó en su sitio mientras veía cómo Booth arrullaba a la niñita. Se lo veía adorable con la niña en su regazo y algo en él sencillamente gritaba "paternal". Ella no sabía o al menos no tenía pruebas para asegurar que era un buen padre, pero así lo sentía. Y algo en la forma en que él estaba interactuando con la niña provocaba en ella sus propios "instintos maternales".

_-Hambre._

_-Sexo._

_-¡Uo!_

_-Caballo._

_-Vaquero._

_-Niño._

_-Bebé._

_-Booth._

_-¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy un bebé?_

_-Eres padre._

_-¡Oh! Madre._

_-Parto._

_-Felicidad._

_-Esperma._

_-¿Esperma? ¿Eso ha valido?_

_-Seguid._

_-De acuerdo. Huevo._

_-Quiero un bebé._

_-¡Uo!_

_-Caballo._

_-No, espera. No. No, espera un minuto._

_-Sí, podemos pararlo aquí._

El dolor de cabeza que aquel flasback claro como la luz del día había provocado era atroz. No estaba segura de si sentía cómo le temblaban las rodillas por el dolor de cabeza o por la intensidad de la revelación de que había querido tener un hijo… con Booth.  
_  
_-Huesos, ¿estás bien? –Booth rápidamente rodeó su cintura con el brazo derecho y tiró de ella haciendo que volviera a sentarse sobre su muslo derecho-. No. Te has quedado pálida por un segundo y parece que fueras a desmayarte.  
-¡Cielo! –rió Angela-. Parece que después de todo has encontrado una mesa –su sonrisa se apagó cuando percibió la tensión en el ambiente-. ¿Estás bien, Bren?

Brennan asintió débilmente, con la mirada perdida en la de Booth. Angela cogió a la niña del regazo de Booth y el agente se levantó aún con un brazo alrededor de Brennan. Sin decir una palabra, Booth caminó detrás de Brennan, dirigiéndola a los servicios. Angela los vio marcharse, preguntándose qué habría pasado pero sabiendo que debía dejarles espacio.

Entraron al baño de mujeres y él la llevó directamente al lavabo. Cogió una cuantas toallitas húmedas, apretándolas contra su nuca.

-Huesos, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Otro recuerdo espontáneo? –Buscó su mirada en el espejo.

-Sí –susurró ella suavemente, asintiendo y diciéndole lo que acababa de recordar.

-¿Has recodado eso? ¿Justo ahora? –Ella le sostuvo la mirada en el espejo antes de girarse rápidamente para encararlo, las toallitas húmedas cayeron al suelo con el inesperado movimiento.

-Tenías un tumor cerebral –colocó los dedos en las sienes de él, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos mientras le decía que había retirado su petición a fin de aliviar la carga que soportaba durante aquellos duros momentos.

Las manos de Booth se colocaron en sus caderas mientras sus labios se acercaban a los de ella. Siempre había sospechado que la razón por la que ella había dejado de lado en asunto del bebé era su preocupación por él. Antes de que sus labios cayeran sobre los de ella, la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y entró una mujer con un montón de niños, mirándolos con desaprobación.

Volvieron a la mesa y Booth la sentó en el sitio que había dejado libre unos minutos atrás.

Angela alimentaba al bebé, sin hacer comentarios respecto al tiempo que había pasado.

Según avanzaba el día, la artista se dio cuenta de que a la antropóloga le pasaba algo. Era un recuerdo muy intenso, pero también uno muy importante.

B&B

Booth se hundió en su sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. ¡Había estado a punto de besarla! De acuerdo que no sería la primera vez, y Dios sabía que necesitaba besarla y sentirla físicamente cerca… pero no quería someterla a más presión.

Tiró del nudo de la corbata y la arrojó a la mesita. Se estaba quitando los zapatos cuando sonó su móvil.

-Booth –asintió mientras escuchaba. Habían encontrado dos cuerpos en Everglades, el mismo modus operandi que en el caso actual. Escuchó cuál era el número de su vuelo antes de cerrar el teléfono y levantarse del sofá.

B&B

Booth estaba sentado en su asiento, en turista, por supuesto, con los ojos cerrados. Había llamado a las antropólogas y por lo que él sabía iban a viajar en primera clase.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió a alguien pasar a su lado y ocupar el asiento contiguo.

-¿Huesos? –decir que estaba sorprendido sería quedarse corto-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pareces sorprendido –Brennan lo miró. ¿Acaso no estaban viajando para examinar otros dos restos?

-Bueno, sí –replicó, admitiendo su sorpresa-. Pero tú SIEMPRE viajas en primera clase –no podía creerse que ella estuviera sentada a su lado en turista.

-¿Cómo podemos discutir nada si estoy en primera clase y tú estás aquí? –Booth sonrió, ella quería estar a su lado. El pensamiento hizo que su corazón se llenara de amor por ella.

-Deberías descansar algo –le recomendó-. ¿Aún tienes dolor de cabeza? –Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose cómoda con su proximidad.

B&B

-¿Cómo demonios ha perdido el vuelo? –Booth rechinó los dientes, una vez fuera del aeropuerto.

-Yo… ella… ella tomará otro vuelo en un par de horas y estará aquí a primera hora de la mañana –Colocó una mano en su hombro, tratando de calmar su enfado. Booth le sonrió por el gesto. No era culpa de Brennan que Daisy hubiera perdido el vuelo.

-Ah –suspiró. Sabía que tener a Daisy con ellos en el trabajo de campo sería así de un momento a otro. No sabía si debía sentirse aliviado de que se hubiera quedado atrás o enfadado.

Se registraron en un hotel un par de edificios más allá del aeropuerto. Era tarde y tanto Daisy como el equipo estaban en DC.

Booth consiguió una habitación para los dos. No fue hasta que llegaron a la habitación que se dio cuenta de que les iba a tocar compartir la cama.

-Lo siento –se sonrojó él, diciendo que bajaría a recepción y pediría otra habitación.

-No es necesario –señaló la cama, había espacio más que suficiente para los dos.

Estar en la cama juntos era mucho más cómodo para ella. Parecía como si no fuera la primera vez que se iban a la cama juntos.

Sonrió a sabiendas. Tenía unos cuantos recuerdos de ellos dos haciendo crujir los muelles de la cama en otras ocasiones, pero ese no era el propósito de esa noche. ¿O sí?

Brennan se despertó de repente. Podía sentir a Booth a su lado en la cama, su respiración era normal. Estaba despierto.

-¿Booth? ¿Qué haces despierto? –se giró en su dirección, viendo su perfil en la oscuridad.

-No puedo dormir por culpa de los ruidos.

Y en ese momento ella comenzó a oír los sonidos de un encuentro apasionado, el cabecero de la cama golpeando el otro lado de la pared, los gemidos y jadeos.

-Oh –se dio cuenta de a qué se refería. De repente comenzó a oírse más ruido, su propia cama comenzó a moverse levemente. Brennan sintió como si el gran cuadro que colgaba sobre sus cabezas fuera a caérseles encima. Sintió a Booth girarse y agarrarla. En un instante estaba apretada encima de él y en el siguiente se encontraba inmovilizada bajo él en el suelo enmoquetado.

Los gritos de éxtasis en la otra habitación fueron ahogados por su cada vez más fuerte respiración.

Brennan sintió las manos de él vagar arriba y abajo por sus costados.

-¿Estás bien? –Su respiración rozó su cara mientras le hablaba, enviando escalofríos a su espalda.

-Ahora sí -replicó Brennan, fundiendo sus labios con los de él.

.

* * *

.

Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias e incluso amenazas ;)

.

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo extra largo y clave ;) Esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

.

**Capítulo 8**

Sus labios sabían maravillosamente bien y, aunque no despertaron ningún recuerdo dormido en Brennan, fue como si hubiera sido ayer cuando le dio el último beso. Aquel hombre sí que sabía besar, pensó mientras sus manos vagaban por la musculosa espalda del agente, apretándolo contra ella. Sus besos eran adictivos y la hacían sentir maravillosamente viva.

_Esto está mal_, pensaba Booth mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos de su compañera. Debía pararla, ella no recordaba, no era la Huesos que él amaba, no lo era de ninguna manera; era la doctora Brennan satisfaciendo sus necesidades biológicas con él. _Ella no te quiere, sólo te desea_, _debes pararla,_ dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Pero la había echado tanto de menos… Su piel suave, sus besos, sus caricias, la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando se besaban… La forma en que todo su ser parecía vibrar cuando llegaba al éxtasis… Probarla había sido como llegar al Nirvana y ahora era un adicto a ella. Pero, definitivamente, tenía que encontrar el sentido común por los dos.

-Huesos… -comenzó con voz ronca, distraído por las manos femeninas que se paseaban por su pecho. Trató de aclararse la voz-. Huesos, deberíamos… deberíamos parar.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Brennan, tomándolo por sorpresa y girándolo para colocarse encima. Subió la camiseta y comenzó a esparcir besos por su torso, bajando lentamente a su ombligo.

-Porque somos compañeros de trabajo y… -Booth no conseguía concentrarse-. ¡y hay una línea! –exclamó en un arrebato de inspiración.

_La línea, la maldita línea,_ pensó la antropóloga, recordando a Epps de repente.

-Ya la hemos saltado antes –sonrió maliciosamente mientras le quitaba la camiseta del pijama, besando sus abdominales, -. ¿O crees que no recuerdo aquella noche en mi apartamento? No parecías preocuparte mucho por ella mientras me quitabas el sujetador.

_Sí, pero aquel día fue diferente, por fin sabíamos que tú…_

-Ya, pero aún así no debemos…

-¿No me encuentras atractiva, deseable sexualmente? – Sólo sexo, así era Brennan cuando la conoció, se recordó a sí mismo-. Porque tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo –sonrió, frotando su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Aah. Lo sé, Huesos, pero… -En ese momento Brennan le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y Booth supo que estaba perdido. Aquel era su punto débil, lo derretía, lo volvía loco y además nunca se le había dado bien resistirse a Brennan. Sus labios devolvieron los besos, sus manos se introdujeron bajo sus ropas y sintió el gemido victorioso de la antropóloga vibrar en todo su ser.

El calor los derretía mientras se desnudaban mutuamente sin dejar de devorar sus bocas con el ansia del sediento. Booth succionó los pezones de su compañera y esta dejó escapar un grito mientras su mano derecha bajaba para acariciar el miembro cada vez más duro del agente por encima del pantalón. Estaba a punto de meter la mano bajo la cintura de sus pantalones cuando…

_Toc, toc._

-¿Disculpen? –dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Están bien? ¿Hay alguien? –preguntó la voz al no oír respuesta. Los compañeros se habían quedado parados en el suelo, incapaces de reaccionar-. Voy a entrar –dijo. En aquel momento Booth reaccionó de golpe.

-No, estamos bien, sólo espere un momento –se puso de pie y se vistió. Brennan lo imitó rápidamente. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente, lo último que quería era que la persona al otro lado de la puerta viera su rampante erección-. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, encontrándose cara a cara con el encargado del hotel.

-Verá, señor, ha habido quejas por los ruidos en la habitación contigua a esta, incluso han llegado a tirar un par de cuadros en pleno… frenesí –el encargado estaba extrañamente sereno lo que le hizo preguntarse al agente si estarían acostumbrados a esa clase de "incidentes"-. ¿Ha habido algún incidente aquí, han notado algo?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que casi se nos cae un cuadro encima –contestó Brennan, colocándose a la derecha de Booth.

-Tendré que pasar a mirar los daños –comentó el encargado.

-No es necesario –replicó Booth rápidamente, bloqueando la entrada con su brazo-. De veras que los daños no son de importancia.

-Eso tendré que juzgarlo por mí mismo, ¿no cree? –preguntó educada pero firmemente. Entonces se fijó en la respiración ligeramente acelerada de la pareja, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Brennan y su pelo enredado y lo entendió todo-. Tal vez… tal vez debería dejarles un poco de tiempo para que se vistan y más tarde entraré a comprobar los daños.

-Muchas gracias, será lo mejor –contestó Booth cerrando la puerta antes de que el hombre cambiara de idea.

Los dos se miraron, tensos. En aquel momento volvió a abrirse la puerta.

-Por cierto, es usted la doctora Temperance Brennan, ¿verdad?

_Oh, no, un admirador de Huesos ahora no, por favor_, pensó Booth.

Brennan asintió.

-La ha llamado una tal doctora Daisy Wick diciendo que acaba de llegar del aeropuerto y que estará en recepción en media hora.

-Gracias –replicaron al unísono.

Se vistieron de calle colocándose de espaldas al otro, sin atreverse a mirarse. Sin embargo, al pasar por la puerta Booth colocó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su compañera y Brennan sonrió. Bajaron a recepción para encontrarse a la joven antropóloga, con una maleta casi más grande que ella, esperándolos.

-Traigo el equipo –dijo con una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos devolvió, perdidos en sus cavilaciones-. Siento llegar tarde –dijo, contrita, interpretando la seriedad de sus gestos como un mudo reproche-, ya le dije a Lance que no tenía tiempo para… ya sabéis, pero es tan cariñoso… Y a veces cuando me besa me hace sentir tan especial que pierdo la noción del tiempo y… ¿no le ha pasado a usted nunca, doctora Brennan?

-Alguna vez –contestó la antropóloga distraída, mirando disimuladamente a Booth que se hinchó de orgullo. Hacer que Brennan perdiera la noción del tiempo era un auténtico halago.

-Entonces me entiende –siguió Daisy como si nada-. Pero ya le he dicho que no me puedo permitir llegar tarde a los sitios y que por tanto no habrá nada de sexo hasta que resolvamos el caso. ¿Dónde están los restos?

Booth y Brennan se miraron, divertidos. Daisy a veces podía ser un caso.

B&B

Pasaron varios días de investigación sin grandes novedades, mientras ambos evitaban hablar del incidente del hotel. Cada vez que lo veía, Brennan recordaba aquellos besos y sentía flaquearle las rodillas. Pero su compañero había impuesto una distancia que no tenía más remedio que respetar.

Como en aquel momento en el que el agente caminaba callado a su lado mientras se dirigían al despacho de Sweets para su cita semanal.

Tocaron a la puerta y Sweets los dejó pasar. Se sentaron en su sofá y miraron con curiosidad al psicólogo al que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se lo veía pálido y ojeroso.

-¿Alguna novedad en el caso, algo que os pueda llevar al asesino? –preguntó con ansiedad. Los compañeros se miraron con una sonrisa, recordando las palabras de Daisy.

-De momento nada definitivo –contestó Booth con una sonrisa-. ¿Por qué ese repentino interés, Sweets? –preguntó con ironía.

-Por nada, por si necesitáis ayuda con el caso, algún perfil, esas cosas… -replicó rápidamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó el agente ampliando la sonrisa-. Tienes aspecto de…

-De estar sexualmente frustrado –completó Brennan por él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el psicólogo con los ojos como platos-. ¡No, no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, Daisy nos contó en el hotel por qué había llegado tarde y…

-Espera, ¿Daisy os dijo eso? –preguntó horrorizado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un vivo tono carmesí-. Mejor no quiero saberlo –dijo, negando rápidamente con la cabeza-. ¿Ha habido algún cambio importante en vuestra dinámica esta semana?

_Sí, nos hemos enrollado en el suelo de una habitación de hotel y si no llega a aparecer el encargado habríamos hecho el amor salvajemente._

-No, nada.

B&B

Sweets estaba demasiado distraído como para imponer una larga y productiva sesión y enseguida accedió cuando los compañeros le dijeron que era hora de marcharse.

-¿Quieres comer algo en el Diner antes de que te lleve al laboratorio? –preguntó Booth mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor. Brennan estaba considerando la oferta cuando Booth la interrumpió-. ¡Hey, vamos! No puedes decir que no. De hecho andamos sobrados de tiempo –rió, dándole al botón para llamar al ascensor.

-Porque no hemos tenido la sesión completa –Lo interrumpió Brennan a su vez.

-¡Exactamente! –aportó Booth alegremente mientras bajaban en el ascensor al parking. Brennan le devolvió la sonrisa bobalicona que el agente le dedicaba mientras se dirigían rápidamente a la SUV. Todo parecía muy tonto y reconfortante y en medio de una investigación de asesinato Brennan encontró que disfrutaba los sentimientos que su compañía le suscitaba.

Su mesa de siempre estaba ocupada por lo que decidieron sentarse en los taburetes de la barra. La camarera les sonrió mientras garabateaba el pedido y se iba. El ruido y el parloteo que los rodeaba los distraía y se encontraron mirando a su alrededor, observando toda la actividad. La mirada de Booth se posó en una joven pareja. El hombre ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse del asiento, una mujer que obviamente estaba enferma, quizás incluso terminal. La imagen le recordó a Booth a una Brennan llorosa sentada en los escalones del Lincoln Memorial mientras le confesaba "Tengo miedo" aferrándose a él. El recuerdo amenazó con hacerle llorar pero luchó por controlarse.

Su pedido llegó y Booth se obligó a concentrarse en la comida.

Brennan se dio cuenta de que Booth acababa de regresar de sus pensamientos y se preguntó qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

-Esto es infantil –La afirmación de Brennan devolvió la atención de Booth hacia ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Pasamos una considerable cantidad de tiempo juntos, ambos somos atractivos. ¿Por qué…? –Booth levantó la mano para que parara. Sabía a dónde quería conducir la conversación.

-Sí, nosotros hemos cruzado _la línea_ antes, pero eran circunstancias diferentes. -Lo último que Booth necesitaba era que huyera asustada porque él le imponía su amor por ella. Se quedó a cuadros cuando Brennan apuntó si el cambio en las circunstancias se debía a su estado de amnesia-. Sí, no –Dios, estaba echando a perder la conversación-. Mira –suspiró-. Me preocupo por ti _un montón_ –Te quiero tanto-. De aquí a la luna ida y vuelta –sonrió ampliamente al ver ESA expresión en su cara-. Y estoy seguro de que sabes la distancia que es.

-Lo sé –afirmó ella, robándole una patata frita de su plato.

-Lo que trato de decirte es que hay algunas cosas que es mejor que las recuerdes tú sola a que te las cuente yo.

-¿Por qué? –Brennan no iba a ponérselo fácil.

-Porque contarte algo tan importante sin que tú lo recuerdes… simplemente no es lo mismo. Te podrías sentir más confundida.

-No hubo confusiones en el hotel.

Booth no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

-Oh, mujer, lo que te estoy diciendo es que no quiero que te asustes si nosotros, ya sabes, _intimamos_.

-Por lo que sentí en el hotel y lo que recuerdo de un encuentro anterior… -le sonrió seductoramente-. Definitivamente impresionada. _Asustarme_ –robó otra patata y continuó-, difícilmente.

Brennan iba a acabar matándolo algún día, él lo sabía. Cruzó las piernas y trató de concentrar la mente en alguna otra cosa. Ser expulsado del Diner a perpetuidad dolería además de ser embarazoso.

Pero esa ceja arqueada y la sonrisa torcida de Brennan lo estaban derritiendo.

-Hey, vosotros dos –Angela colocó una mano en el hombro de Booth haciendo que apartara su mirada de la de Brennan.

-Hey –lo ojos de Booth se iluminaron cuando el bebé en brazos de la artista fue hacia él -. ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotras dos aquí? –preguntó Booth ausente.

-Me he ofrecido a recoger el almuerzo para los demás. Estamos comiendo todos en el laboratorio –Angela le dijo a la camarera que estaba ahí por su pedido telefónico-. Era una buena oportunidad para tomar algo de aire fresco.

-¿Has venido andando? –preguntó Booth. Angela asintió-. Podemos llevarte de vuelta.

-Angela –Llamaron con el pedido del laboratorio y la artista se dirigió tranquilamente a la caja a pagar.

-¡Oooh! Tú bebé es adorable –Una mujer morena, sin duda muy guapa, arrulló a la niña y sonrió seductoramente a Booth.

_¡MÍO! Él es mío_, quería gritarle Brennan a la mujer. Hizo lo que pudo por mantener la cabeza fría.

-Shh, shh –Booth calmó a la niña cuando ésta se retorció ante el contacto de la mujer.

-¡Oooh! Sí que _es_ un bebé adorable –se unió Angela, sin pasar por alto que la mujer estaba tirándole los tejos a Booth y que Brennan tenía pinta de querer asesinarla-. Debéis de haberle puesto mucha dedicación y entusiasmo creando a esta adorable niñita –Angela sonrió cuando la mujer hizo una rápida retirada-. ¿Estáis listos? –preguntó, sabiendo que estaba cortando las miradas que los compañeros se estaban dedicando el uno al otro. No cabía la menor duda en la mente de la artista de que esos dos estaban imaginando una noche llenísima de pasión a fin de hacer un bebé.

-Sí –Booth se aclaró la garganta, entregándole la niña a Brennan.

B&B

Más de una semana de arduo trabajo los llevó a capturar a su asesino, cerrando el caso.

Brennan se sentó en el borde de la piscina, dando ligeras patadas en el agua. Había aprendido a estar sola desde tierna edad, aunque estar sola nunca había significado sentirse sola.

Pero esa noche… La pequeña Tempe había estado quisquillosa todo el día y la artista y el entomólogo se fueron antes para llegar a casa con su bebé. Era "noche de cita" para Cam. Sweets se había presentado en el laboratorio y prácticamente había arrastrado a Daisy.

Y Booth… él tenía a su hijo el fin de semana.

Sola. Esa era la sensación. Era la última hora de la tarde del viernes y no había nadie en la piscina. Brennan suspiró.

SPLASH

El sonido de alguien zambulléndose en la piscina sacó a Brennan de sus pensamientos.

-¡Doc! ¿Qué tal va todo? –James nadó hasta estar a su lado, mirándola mientras le preguntaba qué hacía triste y sola en la piscina.

-Es sólo… -Fue interrumpida por un grupo de gente que llegaba para ocupar la anteriormente vacía área alrededor de la piscina. James se fijó en una rubia que había capturado su interés. El ruido y la actividad alrededor de ella no le ofrecían ningún tipo de distracción beneficiosa por lo que Brennan decidió regresar a su apartamento.

B&B

La mañana siguiente Brennan decidió desayunar en el Diner. Salir a comer fuera no estaba en los primeros puestos de su lista pero decidió que sería bueno tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Era aún bastante pronto cuando llegó al Diner y el lugar estaba casi vacío. En un par de minutos se llenaría de gente que venía temprano a por un café para llevar. Brennan estaba frente a la caja decidiendo qué quería cuando escuchó una voz llamarla por su pseudónimo.

-¡Huesos! –La voz le resultó familiar pero no era la de Booth. Era un niño, el hijo de Booth para ser exactos. Mientras lo veía acercarse Brennan sintió el deseo de abrazar al niño-. Hola

–Parker rápidamente la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola –le devolvió el saludo Brennan, pasando una mano por el pelo del chiquillo. Sabía que el niño era el hijo de Booth e incluso había recordado haberlo conocido cuando sólo tenía cuatro años en una navidad, pero no estaba segura de cómo era su relación con él.

-Parker –Booth volvió del servicio y se encontró a su hijo abrazado a Brennan.

-Mira, papá –Parker soltó a Brennan, agarrándola de la mano y tirando de ella para que lo siguiera-. Huesos está aquí.

-Ya veo –asintió Booth, saludando a Brennan mientras ésta seguía a Parker a su mesa.

-Hola Booth –devolvió el saludo Brennan, encontrándose sentada al lado de la ventana con Parker a su lado.

-De acuerdo, Parks. ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres? –Brennan observó la interacción entre padre e hijo, haciendo más evidente lo buen padre que era-. ¿Tú, Huesos? ¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir?

-Claro.

Durante toda la comida Parker parloteó sin parar con Brennan. Se maravilló de lo fácil de su conversación. Era un muchacho inteligente y era obvio el profundo lazo que compartían. Brennan descubrió que disfrutaba el estar y conversar animadamente con el niño.

Booth estaba la mayor parte del tiempo callado, observando cómo su hijo había captado la atención de Brennan y hablaba con ella. El agente sonrió. Adoraba cuando esos dos estaban juntos. Pero hacía tiempo que habían terminado la comida y era hora de marcharse.

-¿Sabéis qué sería divertido hacer hoy? –preguntó Parker con los ojos brillando de astucia.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los compañeros al unísono y el niño se rió.

-Siempre hacéis eso y no es raro ni nada –Parker les sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de decirles qué estaba pensando-. Deberíamos ir a nadar a tu piscina. He estado practicando en la piscina municipal esa zambullida que me enseñaste. ¡Y la bala de cañón es impresionante!

-Dicen que va a llover más tarde –Booth sabía que era una excusa pobre, pero no quería que Brennan se sintiera presionada a pesar de que él también se moría por pasar el día en su compañía.

-La piscina está dentro –rebatió Parker.

-Eso es cierto. Es una piscina cubierta –Brennan estaba de acuerdo con el plan así que, ¿cómo iba a ser él quien lo arruinara?

-De acuerdo –Booth pagó la cuenta, sonriendo a su hijo y a Huesos.

B&B

-Eso ha estado bien ejecutado –halagó Brennan a Parker cuando éste llegó a su lado. Él era un buen estudiante y obviamente recordaba las instrucciones de su visita anterior a la piscina, cuando fuera que hubiera sido.

-Es tu turno. ¡Haz la bala de cañón! –rogó Parker.

-Mi turno –Brennan se preparó, sintiéndose tonta pero dispuesta a seguir divirtiéndose.

-¡Mira, papá! Te lo vas a perder –Parker llamó a Booth para que mirara a Brennan.

-Sí, estoy mirando –Los ojos de Booth estaban pegados a la silueta de Brennan, sin perderse un solo movimiento.

-¡Genial! –gritó Parker.

-¿Huesos? –Booth se preocupó cuando no vio que Brennan saliera a la superficie. Llegó a la orilla de la piscina y respiró aliviado cuando vio la cara sonriente de Brennan mirándolo-. ¡Espera, no! –Sintió la mano de su hijo lanzarlo a la piscina y trató de avisarlo pero era demasiado tarde.

Una vez mojado en la piscina Booth sonrió a Brennan. Ésta se lo estaba pasando tan bien como Parker y aquello era más que suficiente para hacer que su corazón latiera más deprisa de puro amor por aquellas dos personas que le eran tan especiales.

Mientras se apresuraban a casa de Brennan para una ducha rápida a Booth no se le escaparon las miradas que ella recibía en su camino. Rápidamente colocó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, diciendo alto y claro que no estaba sola y que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Parker corrió al baño en la habitación de invitados tan pronto como Brennan abrió la puerta.

-Voy a ver qué tal le va –Booth caminó hacia el cuarto de invitados, a pesar de que nada le apetecía más que seguir a Brennan a su baño para ayudarla A ELLA a ducharse.

Después de unas rápidas duchas por separado, los compañeros se reunieron con Parker en la sala.

-Ver una película es lo siguiente en la lista –El pequeño Booth fue rápido en continuar con las actividades del día.

-Sólo tengo un televisor pequeño en la cocina –Brennan rara vez lo encendía para ver las noticias a primera hora de la mañana antes de ir al trabajo.

-Siempre vemos películas en casa de mi padre –Parker la miró divertido, olvidando fácilmente que estaba enferma y no recordaba un montón de cosas. Pero estaba bien, él le ayudaría de todas las formas que pudiera.

-La estás presionando, Parker.

-Una película suena bien –Brennan no quería que el día con los dos Booth se terminara tan rápidamente. Booth le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Aunque lo negara, Brennan sentía debilidad por su hijo.

El camino hasta el apartamento de él pasó con el recital de Parker de todos los huesos que sabía.

Brennan se sentó en el sofá, las manos en su regazo mientras esperaba a que los otros dos eligieran una película.

-Es el turno de Parker de elegir –informó Booth sentándose a su lado, luchando contra la urgencia de abrazarla contra él mientras Parker introducía el DVD.

-¿Por qué no estáis agarrados de las manos? –Parker frunció el ceño-. Siempre estáis con las manos unidas o abrazados mientras vemos una película.

-Bueno… -Booth iba a contestar a su hijo cuando sintió cómo Brennan deslizaba su mano bajo la de él, lo dedos entrelazándose. Booth le dio un apretón tranquilizador, sintiéndola relajarse contra el sofá y siguió su ejemplo.

.

* * *

.

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas?

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia**


	9. Chapter 9

Ya, ya sabemos que hace más de 2 meses que no actualizamos pero no hemos tenido tiempo (mis exámenes, los suyos...). En fin, que aquí estamos y esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

.**  
**

**Capítulo 9**

Parker comenzó a bostezar a mitad de película y Brennan fue sintiendo cómo el sueño la vencía poco a poco, soltando inconscientemente la mano que la unía a Booth y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, reclinándose contra él. El agente pasó la mano por su hombro y la apretó, sintiendo cómo su compañera se agarraba a él inconscientemente.

La película se terminó y Booth se encontró con el dilema de qué hacer. Debía llevar a Parker a su habitación pero temía que al moverse Brennan se despertara y quisiera marcharse a su casa. Y no quería eso porque tenerla a su lado lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Pero Parker no podía dormir sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, le dolería el cuello horrores al despertar.

Cogió un cojín y lo colocó entre los brazos de Brennan, que se aferró a él instintivamente. Se levantó del sofá y cogió en brazos a su hijo, llevándolo a su habitación.

El suave ronroneo de fondo de la película, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañero y sus pocas horas de sueño hicieron que Brennan se quedara profundamente dormida. Y Morfeo le trajo entre brumas un nuevo recuerdo sepultado.

_Estaba aterrada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y sentía las lágrimas presionar detrás de sus ojos._

_Una cerveza. Una cerveza abierta, apenas probada, estaba frente a ella, sentada junto a Booth en la barra del Founding Fathers._

_Tal vez estuviera enferma. Tal vez moriría, pensó, y sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla._

_Booth estaba a su lado, ¿por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué no la abrazaba, por qué no la consolaba? Lo necesitaba…_

-¡Booth! –llamó en sueños pero el agente seguía ignorándola. Extendió las manos para agarrarlo pero éste pareció apartarse-. Booth –rogó, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

El agente acababa de arropar a Parker cuando sintió la voz de Brennan llamándolo. Se acercó corriendo al salón y se la encontró con las uñas clavadas en el cojín, los nudillos blancos, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos cerrados.

-Booth –rogó por segunda vez y Booth le quitó el cojín y la abrazó.

-Estoy contigo, Huesos, todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Todo va a salir bien –la arrulló, apretándola contra él y meciéndola suavemente.

Brennan sintió el calor de sus brazos rodeándola y su voz, cargada de amor, penetrar en sus pensamientos, consolándola. Sonrió en sueños y se relajó contra él. Todo iría bien mientras Booth estuviera a su lado.

"Todo va a salir bien". La última vez que Booth había dicho aquella frase Brennan había estado igual de aterrada y rogó a Dios que no estuviera soñando con aquel recuerdo. La Huesos ausente, su mirada triste, sus lágrimas… su beso desesperado.

Aquel día acabaron en su casa, en su cama, y la abrazó hasta que sus sollozos se calmaron y se quedó dormida. Recordaba el miedo pero también el inmenso placer que le produjo tenerla al fin entre sus brazos.

Los recuerdos de Brennan trataban de escapar frenéticamente de su inconsciente, apareciendo en sueños. Tenía que ir a un juicio pero todo el mundo la detenía. Zack quería que aprobara los marcadores y en el Angelator… en el Angelator estaba la cara de su madre.

_-¿Joy? ¿Joy Kennan? Tu madre se revolvió contra tu padre –decía un hombre que recordaba como McVicar._

_-Soy la doctora Temperance Brennan –dijo entre lágrimas._

_-Hey, lo sé, lo sé –susurró Booth mientras la abrazaba._

Se despertó de repente y alzó la cabeza.

-Booth, ¿mi padre mató a mi madre? ¿Es eso lo que no me puedes contar?

B&B

Booth la miró sorprendido. De modo que había recordado la muerte de su madre. Aquel no era un buen recuerdo pero, se dio cuenta con tristeza, Brennan apenas tenía buenos recuerdos en el periodo que iba desde los 15 años hasta que se conocieron.

No sabía cómo contestar a la pregunta de Brennan. Necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Qué has recordado?

-La cara de… -tomó aire para tranquilizarse y poder hablar- la cara de mi madre en el Angelator. Los restos estaban en el limbo. Estaba… estaba muerta. Llevaba en el Jeffersonian tanto tiempo como yo –miró al agente como buscando una confirmación a sus recuerdos y Booth no pudo más que asentir con gravedad-. También he recordado que hablamos con un hombre… Se llamaba… ¡Se llamaba McVicar! –exclamó ante la súbita revelación. Recordó lo que McVicar le había dicho y palideció.

-Huesos, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Booth preocupado, apretándola contra él.

-No. No, McVicar dijo… dijo que mi padre mató a mi madre. Booth, mis padres… huyeron cuando yo tenía 15 años y tengo la sensación de que sé por qué pero no logro recordarlo –lo miró con cara de frustración-. Y tú no me ayudas, no me cuentas nada. Así que contéstame, puedo asumirlo. ¿Mi padre mató a mi madre?

-No –dijo con un suspiro-. McVicar mató a tu madre –tenía que decirle la verdad, más engaños, más cosas en el aire sólo la harían sufrir más-. Tu padre tuvo que huir para que no lo mataran a él.

-¿Por qué huían?

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Sigue vivo? Mi padre… ¿sigue vivo?–La pregunta fue susurrada en un tono tan bajo que si no hubiera tenido a la antropóloga en sus brazos Booth no la habría oído.

-Sí, y está deseando volverte a ver. Creo que él será la persona más indicada para explicarte por qué desaparecieron. Si no ha aparecido antes es porque iba a ser un trauma para ti si no lo recordabas. De hecho –comenzó, recordando algo de repente-, ¿recuerdas que hace unos días me dijiste que te habías encontrado con un hombre mayor como de la edad de tu padre? –Brennan asintió-. Era él.

-Vaya.

Se quedó callada un rato lo suficientemente largo como para que Booth pensara que no volvería a hablar. Sin embargo, rompió el silencio.

-Booth.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tengo una buena relación con mi padre?

-Sí, sí que la tienes. Te quiere mucho –_Y me castrará si alguna vez te hago daño_, pensó con una sonrisa.

-¿Podrías…? –suspiró-. ¿Podrías presentármelo? Quiero conocerlo. Quiero conocer a mi padre –saboreó las palabras, _mi padre_.

-Claro que sí –susurró Booth, abrazándola. En cuanto Brennan se durmiera llamaría a Max. Ya podía imaginar la cara de alegría de su "suegro".

B&B

La conversación terminó después de que el agente le proporcionara algunas respuestas y le prometiera concertar una cita con su padre. Estaba claro que las revelaciones la habían dejado exhausta puesto que, después de unos minutos de silenciosa compañía y una tranquilizadora caricia por parte de Booth, el sueño la reclamó otra vez.

Booth sonrió a su dormida y pacífica cara y la cogió en brazos. Con cuidado de no despertarla la llevó a su cama. Decidió no ponerle algo más cómodo para no causar ningún malentendido. Le quitó las zapatillas, la cubrió con una manta y la besó suavemente en la frente.

Max se despertó sobresaltado al sentir sonar su móvil. Cuando logró despejar la niebla de sueño y vio que era Booth quien lo llamaba abrió rápidamente el teléfono.

-¿Está Tempe bien? –El hecho de que Booth le asegurara que en ese momento Brennan estaba profundamente dormida lo alivió. El agente le resumió lo que Brennan acababa de rememorar.

-Huesos querría quedar contigo –Booth podía imaginarse a Max con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al oír aquello. Al no haber respuesta Booth se preguntó si el hombre estaría aún al otro lado de la línea-. Max, ¿estás ahí?

-S-sí –Max aceptó la cita, dando gracias en silencio a quien fuera que estuviera ahí arriba por tener la oportunidad de estar cerca de su hija una vez más.

Después de decidir que las cosas fluirían con mayor facilidad si la reunión fuera en algún lugar donde Brennan se sintiera cómoda Booth cortó la llamada. Como aún tenía a Parker al día siguiente sugirió que la reunión fuera en la zona de restauración del centro comercial. El entorno público daría confianza a Brennan y le permitiría cuidarla de cerca.

Se cambió, se puso su ropa de dormir y se arrellanó en la cama al lado de Brennan. Tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada Brennan tenía el brazo y la pierna sobre él para mantenerlo en el sitio. Su cabeza descansó en el hombro de Booth y el agente sonrió, colocando una mano en su cadera y permitiéndose al fin caer dormido.

B&B

Brennan frotaba un pie contra el otro intentando calentarlos. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que la luz del sol de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas. Su cuerpo estaba cómodamente enredado con el de Booth y sonrió abiertamente. Encajaban muy bien juntos. Desenredándose lentamente rodó lejos de él.

Se puso a buscar calcetines para calentarse los pies pero todo lo que encontró en el cajón eran bóxers y camisetas interiores. Estaba a punto de renunciar y cerrar el cajón cuando algo de encaje rojo llamó su atención. Mientras agarraba las bragas en las manos Brennan pudo recordar fácilmente la tarde que pasó en Victoria's Secret probándose interesantes prendas de lencería para Booth.

Miró al dormido agente por encima del hombro, porque la diversión de ponerse ropa en los probadores _no era_ lo único que había recordado.

-Mmm… -Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, rememorando la forma en que Booth la había aplastado contra la puerta de su casa y habían compartido un frenesí lleno de pasión en el mismo instante en que habían entrado en su apartamento.

Su suave gemido despertó a Booth y la visión con la que fue recibido fue suficiente para acelerar su ritmo cardiaco.

-Llamé a tu padre –Tuvo que aclararse la garganta varias veces antes de poder hablar, decidido a cambiar de tema antes de que su mente llena de pensamientos sucios tomara el control y la empujara bajo su cuerpo.

Brennan ondeó las bragas hacia él con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Al agente no le cupo la menor duda de que había recordado algo que tenía que ver con aquellas bragas y aquel polvo contra su puerta el día que las compraron estaba lo primero en su cabeza. Su mitad inferior estaba agitándose de excitación y supo que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.

-Deberíamos movernos. No querríamos que te perdieras la reunión con tu padre –anunció, incorporándose.

-No querríamos eso –aceptó Brennan, lanzando la prenda de encaje hacia él. Con una sonrisa pícara añadió-. Ah, pero si ni siquiera llegamos al dormitorio.

Booth necesitaba una ducha fría antes de dejar su apartamento. Aún sentía su piel chisporrotear ante la mirada que Brennan le había dedicado unos minutos antes. No era de piedra y ya se había contenido mucho.

_Necesitaba_ esto.

Enjabonándose, cerró los ojos y dejó que el orgasmo lo relajara.

.

Condujo a Brennan a su casa para que pudiera ducharse y cambiarse. Mientras se preparaba, Booth hizo el desayuno para los dos.

No fue hasta que aparcaron en el parking del centro comercial y caminaron hacia la zona de restauración cuando Brennan lo sintió al fin como real. Iba a ver a su padre por primera vez desde el accidente.

La valentía se había ido y no pudo evitar apretar con fuerza la mano de Booth mientras se aproximaban al viejo hombre sentado en el centro del lugar. Booth le devolvió un apretón tranquilizador.

-¡Max! –Parker fue el primero en hablar.

-Hola, Parker –Max sonrió abiertamente al ver al niño.

Brennan relajó el apretón en la mano de Booth mientras era testigo del intrincado apretón de manos que compatieron Parker y Max.

-Hey, Booth –dijo Max mirando al agente, los ojos amables y llenos de gratitud-. Tempe –Sus ojos se enfocaron en Brennan, sonriendo.

-Buenas, Max –devolvió Booth, lanzándole una mirada a Parker para que les dieran espacio a los otros dos-. Huesos, estaré cerca. Si en el algún momento te sientes incómoda, simplemente llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Estaré bien, Booth –replicó Brennan. El agente asintió a los dos y los dejó solos.

-Booth es un buen hombre –afirmó Max.

-Sí que lo es –contestó Brennan, mirando cómo la silueta de su compañero se alejaba.

Booth se sentó en un banco desde el que podía mirar el salón de recreativos en el que estaba Parker. Vigilaba a su hijo mientras a la vez echaba un ojo a Brennan. Después de diez minutos Booth sintió que las cosas iban por buen camino entre Brennan y su padre.

.

Brennan descubrió que la conversación avanzaba suavemente. No había sentimientos heridos y cuanto más hablaban más reales se hacían los recuerdos.

Una hora de charla no era para nada suficiente, pero el pulsante dolor de cabeza no paraba de crecer y estaba impidiéndole concentrarse.

-Hey, está bien. Podemos retomarlo otro día –Max le dio unas palmadas en la mano-. No abuses, Tempe –La regañó, sonriéndole suavemente-. Cuídate. Nos mantendremos en contacto –No quería dejarla, pero temía que si seguían con su reunión terminaría exhausta.

-Gracias –Brennan le agradeció su ayuda y su paciencia, yendo a su ritmo para que pudiera recordar. Max siguió sonriendo, recordándole que no olvidara los pastelitos, los snicker doodles.

-_Keep on trying…_ -Murmuró Brennan mientras caminaban hacia el banco donde Booth los esperaba.

El agente estaba al teléfono. Max, satisfecho de que su niña estuviera de vuelta al lado de Booth, se despidió de ellos con la mano.

-Tenemos que volver con tu madre, Parks –Informó Booth a su hijo cuando él y Brennan se le acercaron en los recreativos.

-¡Joo! –Gimoteó Parker, pero la mirada severa de su padre le dijo que era el momento de irse.

B&B

Mientras Booth se incorporaba al tráfico después de dejar a Parker en casa de su madre, decidió que tenía que lograr que Brennan hablara. Había estado demasiado callada todo el trayecto.

-Has tenido una buena conversación con tu padre, ¿eh? –Al parar en un semáforo en rojo Booth le dio una palmadita a la rodilla izquierda de ella.

-¿Puedes llevarme a la tumba de mi madre? –Se giró en su asiento para mirarlo.

-Eh… sí, claro –Booth no sabía de dónde había salido aquella petición, pero aceptó.

.

Flores, aunque un poco marchitas, y una bastante bien conservada tumba no era lo que Brennan esperaba encontrar. Se sentía tonta hablándole a una tumba, sabiendo que su madre ya no podía sentir y mucho menos escucharla, pero lo hizo de todas formas y descubrió una especie de paz en ello.

Se llevaron algo de comida para llevar y comieron en casa de ella. Después de que limpiaran Booth se volvió a su casa y el silencio la ayudó a reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos del día.

En un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente y relajarse antes de acostarse Brennan encendió el estéreo.

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

Asintiendo a la canción Brennan se reclinó en el sofá escuchando la canción con la que acababa de cruzarse en la radio.

_When the working day is done  
Girls - they wanna have fun_

Salió disparada del sofá con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso… -Apretó los dientes, deseando pegarle un derechazo a Booth por su falsa muerte.

B&B

Booth se rascó la cabeza, dando una vuelta por todos los canales.

-Más de trescientos canales y no hay nada bueno que ver –Apagó la tele con un suspiro. Se levantó, lanzó el mando al sofá y pensó qué más podía hacer.

Como nada le apetecía realmente decidió meterse a la cama. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando alguien decidió aporrear su puerta.

-Huesos… -Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que un fuerte puñetazo diera contra su mandíbula.

.

* * *

.

Por cierto, me he hecho beta reader, si tenéis interés en que os eche una mano estoy a un click.

.

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas?

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia**


	10. Chapter 10

No, no os pellizqueis, es real. Por fin actualizamos esta historia.

Sentimos el restraso. De veras. Sabíamos lo que queríamos escribir desde finales de julio pero hasta ahora habíamos sido incapaces de plasmarlo. Nuestras sinceras disculpas y esperemos que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

.**  
**

**Capítulo 10**

-¿Qué demonios? –preguntó Booth, llevándose una mano al área afectada. El inesperado puñetazo había hecho que se mordiera la lengua y el escozor le había hecho perder la serenidad.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? –lo acusó Brennan, poniéndolo al corriente de su más recientemente revelado recuerdo.

Booth resopló.

-Mira, ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Existía un protocolo…

-Lo sé –lo interrumpió, desapareciendo su enfado de repente y recobrando el sentido común. Booth se sintió como un cerdo al oír su suave tono y dio un paso hacia ella.

-Hey, está bien, entiendo que toda esta situación es difícil para ti. Siento haber perdido la calma por un segundo, pero no esperaba que me pegaras –Aún estaba masajeando el área afectada.

-Haces que me sienta… diferente –Brennan le reveló su frustración al sentir un revuelo de emociones en todo lo que concernía a él.

-¿Crees que eres la única que se siente así? –preguntó Booth con incredulidad, rodeando su cara con las manos-. Cariño, tú también me vuelves loco a mí –Sostuvo su mirada, esperando ser capaz de transmitir sus emociones por ella-. Me vuelves loco de la mejor forma –aclaró, acortando la distancia entre ellos y fusionando sus labios con los de ella.

Brennan dio la bienvenida al beso, cambiándolo de casto a lleno de deseo. Sus lenguas se tocaron y un fuego comenzó a arder más abajo de su vientre.

Booth la sintió aferrarse a la espalda de su camiseta, haciendo que sus cuerpos se apretaran frente a frente. Todo su rigurosamente atado control salió por la ventana y le recordó cuánto quería mostrarle su deseo y amor por ella.

Brennan ahogó el gemido de placer de él mientras sus manos serpenteaban bajo su camiseta interior para acariciar su espalda. Ese hombre la hacía sentir fuera de su elemento, de su zona de confort y aún así creía en él.

Rompieron el beso jadeando, pero eso no les impidió que continuaran. Los labios de Booth posaron cálidos besos de boca abierta de un extremo a otro de su mandíbula.

-Booth… muéstramelo –Brennan soltó el aliento en su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras simultáneamente empujaba sus caderas contra las de él. No estaba realmente segura de qué estaba pidiendo, pero sabía que él se lo entregaría.

-Por ti… cualquier cosa –dijo entre besos. La sintió tirar de su camiseta interior y en un veloz movimiento estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Brennan recorrió su torso con las manos y sintió las manos de él moldear sus pechos. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando él comenzó a masajear los redondos montículos con sus manos. Booth sabía cómo tocarla, lo había sabido desde la primera vez. Aquel hombre era increíble.

-Huesos –susurró, sus labios dejaron un sendero de besos bajando hacia su cuello mientras se acercaba a sus pechos. Ella llevaba una especie de camiseta de tirantes que le permitió que sus labios se cerraran alrededor de un pezón sin apenas barreras.

-Sí –Brennan echó la cabeza atrás, enredando los dedos en el pelo de él mientras los sus labios se ocupaban de un pezón y su mano pellizcaba el otro. Ya estaba cerca del borde a pesar de que se habían desecho de poca ropa aún. Booth era bueno… ¡realmente bueno!

Tras pasar algo de tiempo en sus pechos, Booth comenzó a dirigirlos hacia su dormitorio, las prendas de ropa volando en todas direcciones. Se echaron sobre el colchón, tropezando con el suelo enmoquetado. Se llenó de risas la por lo demás silenciosa sala de estar.

Brennan estaba tumbada con tan solo unas bragas diminutas y Booth bajó la cabeza para continuar besando cada centímetro de piel posible. En respuesta a sus calientes besos Brennan deslizó las manos hacia abajo por su espalda, arañándolo levemente para indicar su necesidad. Dio un rápido apretón a su trasero antes de introducir las manos entre sus cuerpos, bajando los bóxers del agente por sus piernas.

Los labios de él volvieron a los suyos mientras permitía que una mano se moviera hacia su centro. Booth trazó sus labios con los dedos antes de hundir un dedo dentro de ella, la ropa interior descartada hacía mucho.

-Dime que tú también lo sientes –masculló Booth contra sus labios cuando terminó el beso, mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente. Brennan comprendió que se estaba refiriendo a algo más que simplemente la liberación hacia la que ambos escalaban. Sintió una fuerte conexión pasar entre ellos y asintió, envolviendo su cuello con un brazo y presionando sus cuerpos más cerca.

Booth añadió un segundo dedo para llenarla más profundamente mientras los dedos de ella se curvaban alrededor de su dureza.

Habría sido imposible parar en ese momento y cuando ella le rogó más sólo pudo acceder.

-¡Ohhhsssssíííí! –siseó de placer al sentirlo entrar en ella suavemente, llenándola deliciosamente.

Booth comenzó con lentas estocadas y suaves caricias pero cuando la lengua de Brennan convirtió su último beso en un apasionado frenesí sus caderas aceleraron el ritmo.

Mientras ola tras ola de placer la inundaban Brennan clavó las uñas en la espalda de Booth, gritando en voz alta su nombre. Él la siguió más allá del abismo segundos después, repitiendo su nombre en un susurro ronco en su oído.

Varios momentos después Booth se giró apartándose de ella, llevándola con él de modo que era el turno de Brennan de estar repantingada sobre él. El beso que posó en su melena y los ligeros círculos que estaba dibujando en su espalda le dijeron a Brennan que lo que acababan de experimentar no era sexo sin compromiso.

Compartían una conexión más profunda que la física y en lugar de sentirse sobrepasada por la revelación se sintió completa. Finalmente había captado aquel vínculo entre ellos que antes se le escapaba. Eran buenos juntos. Prácticamente perfectos y no había ningún otro sitio en aquel preciso momento en el que ella prefiriera estar que entre sus brazos.

Mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban Brennan le plantó un beso sobre el esternón, abrazándolo apretadamente.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar en las implicaciones de lo que acababan de hacer, se quedaron dormidos.

B&B

Booth se despertó a la mañana, prácticamente de madrugada y, por primera vez en su vida, recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Sabía que Brennan estaría en sus brazos y también intuía que no había huido por la mañana.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella mirándolo fijamente. Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nunca me había sentido así – susurró Brennan. Siempre se imaginó que su compañero sería un amante entregado pero aquello había superado todas sus especulaciones y recuerdos dormidos. La forma en que sus manos la habían acariciado, la manera en la que sus labios habían recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir más plena de lo que jamás se había sentido. Su mirada venerando cada recoveco de ella… Su sonrisa feliz una vez dormido.

-Lo siento –Booth temió que se arrepintiera de lo que acababan de hacer-. Siento haberte pegado... y más por segunda vez. Es que no me puedo creer que fingieras tu muerte –. Alargó la mano y acarició su cara. Booth cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto-. Espera, voy a por pomada desinfectante para curarte esa herida –dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al baño.

El agente la vio alejarse con la culpabilidad por el puñetazo dibujada en su rostro. Había sido perfecto, increíble y llevaba mucho tiempo sin tenerla así. Feliz y en sus brazos. Mirándolo con amor, gritando su nombre mientras el placer la arrasaba. Un placer que él mismo había provocado.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó Brennan desde la puerta con la pomada en las manos.

-En todo y en nada, ¿por qué?

-En ese todo no estará incluido lo que hemos hecho antes de dormir, ¿verdad? –preguntó mientras señalaba con una sonrisa la erección del agente. Booth sonrió a su vez y el tirón de la boca le recordó el golpe que le acababa de dar su compañera.

-¿No ibas a curarme la herida primero? Duele –puso morritos.

-No seas hijo, Booth.

-Crío, Huesos, crío –sonrió ante la expresión mal utilizada de Brennan-. Tienes un buen gancho de derecha para ser una mujer –sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó mientras se acercaba más a la cama. Booth aprovechó para tomarla de las muñecas y tumbarla bajo él en la cama.

-Que te considero una mujer fuerte –susurró contra sus labios. Brennan iba a protestar cuando sintió los labios del agente silenciándola. Colocó las manos en los brazos de Booth y se impulsó hasta colocarse sobre él.

-Buena respuesta –sonrió-. Pero no te vas a librar de que te cure –Alargó el brazo y cogió la pomada desinfectante. Abrió el tubo y vertió un poco sobre la palma de su mano. Posó los dedos sobre la mandíbula del agente y comenzó a extender la pomada con movimientos suaves y eficientes.

-Mmmm… me gusta como lo haces –susurró Booth mientras cerraba los ojos-. No me importaría que me pegaras más a menudo si luego me tratas así.

-¿Te refieres a que te ponga pomada?

-Sabes que no –sonrió el agente, quitándole la pomada de las manos y arrojándola al suelo-. Llevo tanto tiempo deseando esto –susurró contra su cuello mientras sus manos vagaban por la espalda de su compañera- que una vez no es ni remotamente suficiente –Y los giró a ambos.

Brennan no sabía cómo había terminado debajo de él pero por una vez no le importó. Sentía su peso sobre ella, su boca besando sus pechos, su mano rozando apenas su entrada.

-Booth… más… -para ella tampoco una sola vez era suficiente, necesitaría repetir aquello muchas, muchísimas veces más. La idea de hasta qué punto su felicidad dependía de él la asustó.

Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron al sentir a Booth besar sus muslos. Acarició el corto cabello del agente en una caricia llena de ternura y éste no pudo evitar sonreír. La amaba. Y, aunque ella no fuera capaz de recordarlo, también lo amaba a él.

Cada pensamiento y cada duda se dispersaron al sentir la boca de Booth besándola donde más lo necesitaba, su lengua acariciando sus labios, subiendo hasta el punto que…

-Oh, oh… Booth, por favor, sigue… -gimió en un susurro bajo.

Estaba derritiéndose bajo su boca y a Booth le encantaba aquello pero su palpitante erección le recordaba que sería aún más satisfactorio estar dentro de ella mientras se retorcía de placer bajo él.

Brennan gimió como protesta cuando la boca de Booth abandonó su entrada y volvió a hacerlo con placer al sentir la boca de él en sus pechos.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás preparada? –Brennan asintió. Booth no necesitó más señal y se introdujo lentamente en ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La antropóloga lo agarró del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente mientras permitía que sus caderas salieran al encuentro de las salvajes estocadas de Booth, cada vez más descontrolado.

Las manos del agente la acariciaban, sus labios estaban por todas partes y ella estaba a punto de irse. Sólo necesitaba…

Bajó una mano hacia el lugar donde sus cuerpos se unían pero Booth la interceptó y la reemplazó por la suya propia, acariciando su clítoris con vigor hasta que sintió sus paredes contraerse, apretándolo más aún.

-Booth… ¡Oh, sí, sí, Booth! –gritó al llegar al orgasmo.

-Huesos… -jadeó, derrumbándose sobre ella. Comenzó a acariciarle la cara y a retirarle el sudado pelo. Enmarcó su cara con las manos y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Brennan jamás se había sentido tan especial con nadie. Nunca. Tal vez lo amaba, pensó, y se sintió aterrada.

Entonces Booth volvió a besarla y se sintió feliz y despreocupada.

El agente salió de ella y le colocó la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándola, acunándola como si fuera una valiosísima muñeca.

"_Te tengo, cariño."_

Las palabras que le dijo cuando el doctor Leacock le clavó un bisturí resonaron de repente en su mente. Entonces también la había abrazado así, entonces también había sentido que nada en el mundo podía dañarla. Nada podía romper la magia.

Excepto un teléfono móvil sonando.

El móvil de Booth en concreto.

El agente gruñó, se estiró para coger su teléfono y miró el número que aparecía pantalla.

-¿FBI? ¿En serio? ¿A las 5 de la mañana?

-Tienes que contestar –comentó Brennan con tono cansado. No era una pregunta.

-Supongo que sí –suspiró su compañero-. Booth. Sí, señor. No, señor. ¿Por qué me han elegido a mí? No, señor, por supuesto que no discuto sus órdenes, señor. Estaré ahí en una hora, señor –colgó y se incorporó, comenzando a vestirse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Booth suspiró.

-Una misión secreta, no puedo darte detalles. Estaré unos días fuera, 3 o 4 días han dicho pero… conociendo estas cosas no me extrañaría que fueran más. Una semana, tal vez.

-Entiendo.

Desayunaron juntos y, a pesar de que le había manifestado su apoyo, Brennan apenas habló durante el desayuno. Booth la llevó a su casa antes de pasarse por el Hoover y la besó brevemente en los labios a modo de despedida. Brennan lo agarró del cuello y profundizó el beso.

-Cuídate, por favor. No te arriesgues más de lo estrictamente necesario –Quería haberle dicho _"No seas un héroe"_ pero aquellas palabras, por algún motivo que no recordaba, estaban llenas de amargura.

-No lo haré. No te preocupes, en 3 días estaré de vuelta, ya lo verás –Volvió a besarla.

Brennan se bajó del coche y se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció en la lejanía. Su racionalidad luchaba con sus sentimientos y decenas de recuerdos y sensaciones se mezclaban en su interior, haciéndolo todo aún más difícil.

Tres días. En tres días lo tendría de vuelta.

B&B

Los tres días se convirtieron en una semana. A pesar de la advertencia de Booth, nunca pensó que realmente fuera a ser una semana y desde luego jamás pensó que sería tan duro estar sin él siete días. Apenas pasó por su despacho ni por la tabla forense y, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, se dedicó a identificar restos del limbo.

Poner caras a desconocidos nunca había sido tan poco gratificante y, sin embargo, le daba algo que hacer, algo que la distraía del peligro que pudiera estar corriendo Booth. Nunca el limbo había tenido tantos cadáveres identificados en tan poco tiempo.

El 7º día pisó al fin su despacho. Necesitaba un formulario estándar de identificación de cadáveres y se le habían terminado los que tenía.

Abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y se encontró con una canica y un pequeño delfín bañado en plata. Sonrió sin saber por qué. Dejó los papeles en la mesa y se puso a hurgar un poco más en los cajones del escritorio hasta que dio con un papel.

_El papel._

Todo tuvo sentido de repente.

B&B

Odiaba las misiones encubiertas. No las había odiado siempre, pero las odiaba desde que comenzó a trabajar con Brennan. Lo alejaban de ella y le hacían sentir como si la abandonara.

¡Y esta última misión había sido tan jodidamente inoportuna!

Ahora que al fin la tenía, que había rendido su cuerpo y estaba a punto de rendir su alma, lo alejaban de ella.

Los 3-4 días fueron una semana. 7 largos días con ella en el pensamiento mientras se le obligaba a tener una concentración perfecta. Si fallaba, morirían civiles. No podía permitirlo.

Pero al fin terminó. Los 7 días pasaron y un avión militar lo llevó de vuelta a D.C. Nada más llegar se dirigió al Jeffersonian, donde sabría que la encontraría a pesar de ser más de las 8.

Cruzó las puertas de cristal y se encontró con Micah.

-¿Has visto a Huesos?

-Estaba en su despacho pero luego se ha ido.

-¿Te ha dicho a dónde? –El guardia sólo se encogió de hombros.

Booth se dirigió al despacho. La mesa estaba perfectamente recogida y tan sólo había una hoja en medio del escritorio. La cogió y en cuanto la leyó, supo dónde podría encontrar a Brennan.

B&B

A pesar de que sabía que la encontraría allí, Booth no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver a Brennan sentada en los escalones del Lincolm Memorial.

-Hola –la saludó, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola –le contestó sin girar la cara.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirando la ciudad. Booth posó su mano sobre la de ella.

-Aquí es donde realmente empezamos –susurró Brennan mirando sus manos unidas.

-¿Qué has recordado?

-Todo.

.

* * *

.

¡Por fin ha recordado! ¿Alguna idea de qué pone en ese papel? En el siguiente sabréis qué pasó.

.

¿Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas?

**La retroalimentación (review) facilita la continuación de la historia**


	11. Recuerdos, primera parte

Sí, estamos vivas. Sí, no nos hemos olvidado del fic. Pero entre mis clases, las suyas, su trabajo... Veréis, tenemos el capítulo entero escrito pero desgraciadamente Xochilt apenas tiene tiempo (nunca entenderé de dónde lo saca) por lo que falta la traducción de la segunda parte. La siguiente parte estará en menos tiempo de lo habitual, unas dos semanas. Creednos cuando os decimos que estamos emocionadas con este capítulo. ¡Por fin los recuerdos de Brennan! Esperamos que os guste.

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

.

**Capítulo 11**

Angela dejó escapar un grito ahogado, colocando rápidamente una mano sobre su abultado vientre.

-Cielo, mira -dijo Angela con entusiasmo, contándole a su amiga que el bebé acababa de darle una patada. En respuesta Angela sintió la mano de su amiga agarrarla de los hombros y echarla hacia atrás. El chillido de los neumáticos fue inmediatamente seguido de un bocinazo y un desagradable "¡Cuidado, señora!". Angela parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había estado demasiado excitada con lo del bebé para fijarse en la carretera -. Gracias, cielo, me has salvado la vida -Angela respiró hondo, tratando de borrar los horribles escenarios que aparecían en su mente. Si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Brennan... No quería ni pensar en ello.

Una vez dentro del Diner y con su pedido en la mesa, Angela se regañó a sí misma en silencio por su falta de atención. Invitó a Brennan a que comieran juntas, mejor dicho prácticamente la sacó a comer, porque sabía que le pasaba algo a su amiga. La antropóloga había estado verdaderamente callada, más de lo normal, durante la última semana. Al principio Angela pensó que el aislamiento de su amiga tenía algo que ver con todo lo que les había exigido el último caso a todos ellos, pero ahora Angela tenía la sensación de que se trataba de algo completamente diferente.

La comida transcurrió sin acontecimientos, ninguna de las dos tocó apenas su comida y Angela sintió el fracaso de no ser capaz de romper el caparazón en el que Brennan se estaba escondiendo.

B&B

Cuando una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Brennan Booth se encontró siguiendo su recorrido con la mirada.

-Hey, Huesos, sé que no estás lo bastante borracha para estar llorando –trató de bromear. Acababan de ir al Founding Fathers y estaban sólo con su primera cerveza.

Brennan tomó un largo trago de la botella. Suspiró mientras jugueteaba con la etiqueta. La preocupación de Booth aumentó. Ella parecía fuera de la realidad, muy lejos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Huesos? –Le dio una suave palmada en el brazo. Sus ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas no derramadas se hundieron en los de él-. Hey, ¿qué ocurre?

Los dedos de Brennan se curvaron alrededor de la botella. Su mano viajó hacia su brazo izquierdo, cubierto con la chaqueta, apretándolo hasta que llegó a su hombro. La manera en que se aferraba a su chaqueta hacía parecer que estaba tratando de agarrarse a algo, de agarrarse a él.

-Estos años… han ocurrido un montón de cosas… -Dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido, tratando de decirle lo mucho que su compañerismo significaba para ella.

-Huesos, ¿por qué eso suena como si estuvieras despidiéndote? –Sus palabras lo estaban asustando. ¿Se iba a ir? ¿A dónde?

Brennan lo miró, decidiendo que arrepentirse no merecía la pena y dejando que el instinto tomara el mando.

Sus labios sobre los de él fueron una sorpresa, una inesperada pero bienvenida sorpresa. Ella guió el beso, caliente y desesperado, mostrando el amor y todo lo que había entre ellos. La lengua de Booth siguió el movimiento de su lengua. Él no quería que el beso terminara, estaba tan lleno de sentimientos por parte de ambos.

Cuando se apartaron, con la respiración entrecortada, ella estaba prácticamente sentada en su regazo. Le costó unos segundos volver a enfocar la mirada y cuando lo hizo se apartó.

-Huesos… -Brennan se había levantado y caminaba entre la multitud hacia la puerta antes de que su nombre saliera de los labios de él.

El instinto de Booth le decía que no podía dejarla marcharse. No después de aquel increíblemente maravilloso beso. Dejó un par de billetes al lado de su bebida y salió tras ella.

Para cuando logró salir de la multitud y alcanzó la acera, Brennan no estaba por ninguna parte. Se imaginó que no podía estar muy lejos incluso si había tomado un taxi. Pescó las llaves de su bolsillo y corrió hacia la furgoneta aparcada al final de la manzana.

El trayecto hasta casa de ella se le hizo eterno y pesado desde el momento en que parecía que todos y cada uno de los semáforos que se encontraba conspiraban contra él poniéndose en rojo.

Golpeó su puerta, sintiendo un chute de adrenalina dentro de él. Sentía que aquel era el momento. El momento en el que ambos arderían o partirían en distintas direcciones.

-¡Huesos! –gruñó cuando no recibió respuesta a su llamada en la puerta. Dudaba que estuviera en casa pero simplemente no podía renunciar a intentarlo.

-Señor –Booth vio al portero del edificio a su lado. Al parecer los vecinos se habían quejado del ruido.

Se dirigió al Jeffersonian, con la sirena encendida.

Su oficina estaba cerrada y sumida en la oscuridad por lo que no rompió el paso y se dirigió directamente al almacén de huesos. No estaba allí y su preocupación comenzó a convertirse en miedo.

Toda la situación era estrafalaria. Booth había notado un cambio en ella durante la última semana y no podía concretar el qué. Su cambio se había manifestado a la vez que el comienzo del caso que acababan de cerrar; pero conociéndola tenía la sensación de que su lucha interna, la que sea que fuera, no era profesional.

Y si esa conclusión no era suficiente para él para localizar con exactitud su origen, el beso que ella había iniciando en Founding Fathers gritaba alto y claro que definitivamente era PERSONAL.

Aproximadamente media hora después la encontró sentada en el último escalón del Lincoln Memorial.

-Aquí estás –susurró Booth para sí mismo, recorriendo a grandes zancadas la distancia que los separaba-. No puedes simplemente besarme y después esperar que te deje marchar –su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que ella sabía que él la encontraría-. Huesos, háblame.

Cuando Brennan finalmente lo miró Booth reconoció el miedo en su mirada. Las únicas veces que le había visto esa mirada había sido cuando él mismo había estado cerca de morir.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó-. Puedes confiar en mí –Su ruego la hizo abrirse.

El hecho de que ella le diera la versión del médico sólo sirvió para mostrarle lo angustiada que estaba. Le habló de una versión rutinaria y cómo el resultado de las pruebas había resultado "inconcluyente". En una ocasión anterior él podría haberle pedido que se lo simplificara, pero sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-No –dijo con firmeza, tratando de tranquilizarlos a ambos-. No puedes estar enferma – Negó con la cabeza categóricamente, negándose a creer que estuviera gravemente enferma-. Eres la persona más sana que conozco –Era verdad-. Comes todas las cosas verdes y haces ejercicio… -Su voz fue apagándose, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y se dejó caer junto a ella en el escalón -¿Por qué no les has pedido que vuelvan a hacerte las pruebas? Verás… -Brennan lo interrumpió.

-Porque tengo miedo –confesó y colocó la cabeza en su hombro, llorando suavemente. Booth colocó automáticamente un brazo a su alrededor, apretándola contra su costado. Su mente iba a toda velocidad con preguntas sin responder y la posibilidad de perderla.

Se sentaron en silencio hasta que la fresca brisa nocturna se convirtió insoportable.

-Vamos –Booth se levantó, alzándola junto a él -. Te llevaré a tu casa.

-No –Brennan se secó los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Booth asintió, tomando su mano y guiándola.

B&B

Mientras Brennan se duchaba después de que Booth le hubiera asegurado que era lo que necesitaba para calmarse y dormir, éste se levantó para cambiar las sábanas. Estaba hasta arriba de colada así que dejó caer las sábanas sucias al lado de la casi rebosante cesta. La puerta que conectaba el baño con el dormitorio se abrió y Brennan se unió a él.

-Hey –le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada, bloqueando la montaña de ropa sucia de su vista. Ella asintió en su dirección y se dejó caer en la cama. Booth sintió formarse un nudo en la garganta cuando la escuchó suspirar-. Aah, Huesos –susurró, sentándose a su lado en la cama-. Lo resolveremos –le prometió. Era el turno de él de ser su roca-. Todo irá bien –la tranquilizó.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Brennan mientras lo abrazaba. La fuerza del momento extrajo parte de su optimismo. Se tumbó en la cama, sujetándola. No había mucho que pudieran decir, por lo que se agarraron el uno al otro en silencio.

Había sido un idiota. No era que acabara de darse cuenta de que ella era la mujer que iba a amarlo durante los próximos treinta o cuarenta o cincuenta años. No, sus acciones de los últimos meses y a lo largo de los años hablaban por sí solas. Quizá su mayor error había sido pensar que tenían tiempo. Tiempo… él entre todas las personas debería saber lo rápido que pasaba.

Mientras la cabeza de ella descansaba en su pecho y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón se quedó dormida. Probablemente por primera en días, pensó Booth. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, la colocó en una posición más cómoda y la envolvió con una manta. Volvió a unirse a ella, pasando un brazo por encima de su cadera para mantenerla cerca. Posó un beso suave en su melena, prometiéndose silenciosamente que no la dejaría marchar.

A la mañana siguiente Brennan se levantó al sentir una suave palmada en el hombro. Booth le estaba haciendo el gesto para que se levantara.

El agente condujo en silencio y ella no quiso preguntarle a dónde se dirigían.

La clínica estaba desierta cuando llegaron. Se dirigieron directamente al mostrador a dar su nombre.

-¿A qué hora tienen cita? –preguntó distraídamente una excesivamente maquillada recepcionista.

-No tenemos cita –respondió Booth.

-De acuerdo. ¿Nombre, por favor?

-Temperance Brennan –contestó la antropóloga. La mujer alzó la cabeza tan rápido que casi se cayó de la silla. Booth no pasó por alto la estupefacción de la mujer. Se dio cuenta de que la sorpresa en la cara de la mujer no era porque Brennan estuviera llevando una sudadera que le quedaba enorme y pantalones de chándal.

-El doctor Garber está con un paciente ahora mismo –La recepcionista les dijo rápidamente que se sentaran, corriendo a notificarle la presencia de Brennan al doctor.

Pasaron sus buenos quince minutos esperando a que un hombre bajito de pelo canoso los hiciera pasar a su oficina.

El doctor había intentado contactar con Brennan varias veces desde que ésta se había ido de su oficina hacía una semana. El hombre sentado a su lado debía de ser la razón por la que había dejado de huir y había venido a verlo. Aprovechándose de su repentina buena voluntad, se puso manos a la obra.

B&B

-Vamos, Huesos. Tienes que comer –A pesar de su insistencia en que no tenía hambre Booth le sirvió un bol de sopa de tomate y un sándwich de queso a la parrilla. Recurrió a hacer algo rápido de comer con la esperanza de convencerla.

-No soy una niña, Booth –lo fulminó con la mirada para dejar claro su punto de vista. Él balanceó una cuchara frente a ella, dándole un codazo de broma en el brazo.

-Vamos. Sabes que quieres –El agente encendió todos los voltios de su sonrisa. Brennan negó con la cabeza, claramente divertida, y cogió la cuchara que le ofrecía.

Cuando terminó de comer Booth le sugirió que dieran un paseo.

-¿Qué pasa con tu colada? –Brennan se preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo iba a aplazarla.

Booth hizo una mueca.

-Es un montón de ropa.

-Te ayudaré –Booth aceptó, en parte porque necesitaba la ayuda y en parte porque sabía que la ayudaría a distraerse.

Ella le tomó el pelo una y otra vez y discutieron las casi dos horas que pasaron en la lavandería. Booth estaba embelesado con su risa y ese pequeño resoplido que se le escapaba cuando se reía realmente fuerte.

Cuando finalmente hubieron recogido la ropa limpia ambos estaban exhaustos. Booth ni siquiera le preguntó si pensaba pasar la noche. Simplemente le pasó ropa para que se cambiara y se acurrucó con ella bajo las mantas.

.

* * *

.

**Sabemos que teneros esperando es duro, pero sed amables y, si lo leeis, dejadnos un comentario, son 5 minutos y hacéis felices a dos personas :D**

**¿Opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas?**


	12. Recuerdos, segunda parte

Lo prometido es deuda. Dijimos 2 semanas y son 2 semanas.

Aquí tenéis la segunda parte de los recuerdos de Brennan, el recuerdo completo de los recuerdos fragmentados del capítulo 1. Sabemos que os gustará, entre otras cosas porque es no recomendado para menores de 18 ;)

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

.

**Capítulo 12**

Había estado tan aterrada y se había sentido tan sola… Por suerte ahora no lo estaba, por suerte ahora tenía a Booth. Aún sentía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir pero sabía que lo tenía a él y que, pasara lo que pasara, lo superarían.

Se había sentido tan protegida entre sus brazos… Siempre se había sentido así pero intuía, con algo que no podía medir, que esta vez era diferente, que estaban completamente juntos en aquello.

No quería morir sin haber arriesgado por él. Pero tampoco querían precipitar las cosas.

Habían dormido juntos, sólo dormir y sin embargo despertar a su lado había sido increíble.

Lo amaba.

Por encima de todo estarían juntos.

Y esa certeza era lo única que hacía que no se desesperase mientras revisaba los huesos de la víctima de asesinato que les acababa de llegar.

Hoy recibía los resultados de los análisis.

Booth estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara.

Nunca se había sentido tan aterrada.

Las 4. A las 4 sabría si estaba bien.

B&B

A las 3 y media Booth se presentó en el Jeffersonian y la sacó casi a rastras, tirando de su mano a pesar de las reiteradas protestas de la antropóloga que afirmaba que tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar.

-Está a 10 minutos en coche, Booth.

-No quiero que lleguemos tarde –replicó mirándola a los ojos y en esa mirada vio tal preocupación y amor que no pudo evitar apretar un poco su mano-. Hey, estarás bien –le dijo conmovido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes saberlo.

-Simplemente lo sé –contestó y por una vez su compañera no le replicó. _Dios, debe de estar realmente asustada_, pensó Booth.

Llegaron a la clínica 15 minutos antes de la hora de la cita tras un viaje en coche inusualmente silencioso.

-Las cuatro menos cuarto. ¿Ves, Booth? Con salir a esta hora nos habría llegado.

-Sí, pero… da igual, Huesos -¿Cómo decirle que no había podido concentrarse en su trabajo, que tan sólo anhelaba ir a su encuentro, que aquella horrible incertidumbre terminara?

Estuvieron callados en la sala de espera hasta que la enfermera finalmente los hizo pasar.

El doctor Garber sonrió al verlos y les pidió que se sentaran.

-Temperance Brennan –comenzó mientras sacaba una carpeta con los resultados de sus análisis-. Como puede comprobar tras el análisis no hay ninguna anomalía en su organismo, excepto tal vez una pequeña disminución de hierro. Debería cuidarse más.

-¿Ves? ¡No es bueno que te saltes comidas! –susurró Booth en su oído.

-¿Qué me recomienda, doctor? –preguntó la antropóloga mientras con una sonrisa ignoraba a su compañero.

-Le voy a recetar unas pastillas de hierro para tres meses y quiero que venga a verme tras el tratamiento para otro análisis. Cuídese –sonrió y los despidió a ambos.

En cuanto salieron de la clínica se miraron con expresión alborozada.

-¡Estás bien! –sonrió Booth de oreja a oreja, agarrándola de la cintura y levantándola ligeramente con regocijo.

-¡Lo estoy! –sonrió ella. El agente la posó en el suelo y Brennan no se pudo resistir, lo agarró de las solapas y lo besó apasionadamente. Booth colocó las manos en su cintura y profundizó el beso. Era un beso de alivio y felicidad pero también era su primer beso sobrios, sin coacciones y sin miedo. Era un beso de simplemente amor.

Se separaron para coger aire, los dos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Esto va a sonar fatal –comenzó Booth- pero lo que más me apetece es llevarte a tu casa y arrancarte la ropa.

Brennan lo miró con ojos oscurecidos de deseo, con los mismos pensamientos en mente.

-Booth… oh, Dios, a mí también me apetece… -comenzó, mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior-. Pero tenemos un caso a medias y… esta última semana ha sido tan… desestabilizadora…

Booth la rodeó con los brazos y la levantó del suelo haciendo que diera una media vuelta. Su sorprendido gritito lo hizo sonreír y lo pudo evitar pero la besó en la mejilla mientras continuaban su camino hacia la furgoneta.

Esperarían.

B&B

Nunca había deseado tanto resolver un caso y nunca le había costado tanto. No lograba concentrarse en las pruebas y los huesos parecían haber callado para ella cuando más necesitaba que le hablaran. Le daba un poco de rabia que hubiera sido Vincent quien encontrara la causa de la muerte pero lo cierto era que ella siempre había trabajado mejor estando deprimida y la euforia (por estar sana y por lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Booth) estaba impidiendo que se concentrara debidamente en su trabajo.

Sin embargo, finalmente lo lograron, el culpable confesó y Booth fue a buscar a Brennan al Jeffersonian.

-¿Papeleo? –preguntó Brennan levantando la cabeza nada más escuchó sus pasos en la puerta.

-Sí. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

_Esa pregunta puede tener muchas implicaciones_, pensó Brennan pero se calló.

-La mía.

-Me gusta una mujer que sabe lo que quiere –sonrió Booth de medio lado, mirándola con tal intensidad que Brennan sintió que le fallaban las piernas-. ¿Tailandés?

-Eh… sí.

Pasaron por el tailandés y, una vez que llegaron a casa, se pusieron con el papeleo y la cena en silencio. Había tensión… y miedo a no cumplir las expectativas. Cuando terminaron, corrieron el peligro de caer en un silencio incómodo pero Booth se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Sabes? No he podido concentrarme en toda la semana pensando en lo de esta noche –confesó.

-Bueno, no habrás hecho tan mal trabajo, a fin de cuentas lograste la confesión, ¿no? En mi caso fue Vincent quien encontró la causa de la muerte –reconoció con una sonrisa avergonzada. Aquello era toda una declaración viniendo de su compañera y Booth no pudo evitar sonreír.

-La verdad es que no fui yo quien consiguió la confesión… fue Sweets.

Brennan se rió a carcajadas ante la confesión de su compañero y el agente se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. De repente los dos se callaron y se miraron a los ojos y, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, acortaron la distancia que los separaba del otro. Fue un beso, suave, dulce, y Brennan sintió una dicha nunca antes experimentada.

Se separaron y en los ojos del agente había una mezcla de miedo y esperanza. Ella lo supo, esta vez saldría bien y lo besó. El beso fue cobrando más pasión, los labios de ambos se movían cada vez más frenéticamente.

Brennan, sin dejar de besarlo, pasaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de Booth, quien sólo se separó de ella para poder quitársela. Las manos del agente empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de Brennan, que cayó al sofá olvidada. Brennan se tumbó en el sofá, sintiendo las manos de Booth paseando por todo su cuerpo, bajándole los tirantes del sujetador. La boca de su compañero había abandonado la suya y se paseaba por su cuello, haciendo que Brennan se estremeciera, bajando más abajo… Para subir a su oreja y susurrarle al oído: "He esperado tanto tiempo, tantos años para estar finalmente contigo…" Sintió un escalofrío de deleite y volvió a besarlo con más pasión mientras desabrochaba sus vaqueros y lo acariciaba por encima del pantalón, logrando un gemido por parte del agente.

Booth pareció volverse loco, le arrancó el sujetador y su boca comenzó a juguetear con los pechos de Brennan como si nunca fuera a cansarse de ello. Sin embargo, deslizó poco a poco los labios a su tripa y fue bajándolos lentamente.

-Pantalones fuera –susurró con voz ronca y Brennan sintió excitarse más aún ante aquellas palabras mientras su compañero le quitaba los vaqueros con delicadeza. Después de los vaqueros fueron las bragas y la antropóloga jamás se había sentido tan expuesta y a la vez tan amada como cuando Booth miró su cuerpo desnudo con adoración mientras acariciaba sus muslos lentamente.

-Booth, bésame –rogó, y el agente supo que no se refería a sus labios, por lo que comenzó a dejarle pequeños besos en la parte interior de los muslos, acercándose cada vez más a su sexo pero sin llegar a rozarlo-. Booth… por favor… -rogó.

Los ojos de Brennan tenían un tono de azul que él jamás había visto pero le encantó saber que era por él. Bajó la boca y lamió lentamente toda su entrada.

-Ohohohoh –jadeó Brennan con placer. Booth volvió a utilizar su lengua y la antropóloga sintió cómo sus pensamientos parecían derretirse. Le encantaría llegar al orgasmo así pero aquella primera vez quería que su compañero sintiera tanto placer como el que le estaba dando a ella-. Booth, para. Para o voy a correrme.

-¿Y no quieres?

-Quiero que sea contigo, a la vez, mientras rompemos las leyes físicas… o la cama –susurró seductoramente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Booth pensó que su entrepierna iba a estallar ante el comentario y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Agarró a su compañera de la cintura y colocó las manos en sus nalgas, apretándola contra él mientras Brennan cruzaba las piernas en su espalda. Con su preciada carga en brazos el agente se dirigió a la cama de su compañera.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio de Brennan, ese lugar en el que tanto había anhelado estar, depositó a su compañera en la cama con delicadeza y se quedó mirándola, como si no supiera qué hacer con lo que Dios acababa de regalarle.

-Tienes demasiada ropa, Booth –susurró Brennan con esa voz rota por el deseo que lo volvía loco mientras señalaba sus apretados bóxers con la mirada-. ¿Vas a quitártelos o voy a tener que quitártelos yo con los dientes?

A Booth le habría encantado que ella se los hubiera quitado con los dientes pero temía que si lo hacía él se correría instantáneamente y no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, de modo que se los quitó él mismo.

Cuando Brennan lo vio completamente desnudo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

-Booth, ven aquí, por favor… no puedo más… -rogó.

El agente se colocó sobre ella y volvieron a besarse profunda, lentamente, hasta que Booth volvió a bajar por el cuerpo de su compañera, volviendo a detenerse en aquellos pechos con los que tanto tiempo había fantaseado.

-Booth, te necesito –dijo Brennan y, a modo de confirmación, cogió la mano de su compañero y la colocó en su entrada. Suspiró ante el contacto-. ¿Ves cuánto te necesito?

Booth quería ser paciente, quería que disfrutara pero ella estaba tan húmeda que su mente sólo podía pensar en entrar en ella, en calmar el anhelo de ambos hasta que culminaran juntos.

Colocó el pene en su entrada y empujó levemente, al recibir un gemido de placer por parte de su compañera entró completamente y sintió llegar al cielo. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Brennan y a acariciar sus pechos mientras las caderas de ambos chocaban frenéticamente.

Brennan arqueó la espalda ante el inminente orgasmo, el más placentero de cuantos había vivido, no lo pudo evitar y cerró los ojos.

-Huesos, mírame –susurró Booth. Necesitaba ver de qué color eran sus ojos cuando llegara más allá del abismo. Ella los abrió para perderse en sus ojos marrones. La mirada de Booth le transmitía lujuria y pasión, pero también respeto… y amor. La miraba como el hombre sediento que finalmente ha encontrado el manantial en el que saciarse, la miraba como si fuera todo lo que necesitara para sobrevivir. La miraba como si la amara.

-Te quiero –susurró y sintió lágrimas de felicidad escapar de sus ojos-. Te quiero –volvió a susurrar, dejándose llevar por un orgasmo que los consumió a ambos.

B&B

Brennan volvió al dormitorio con una taza de café en cada mano, sonriendo para sí cuando vio a Booth en la cama. Estaba para comérselo con el torso al aire y sólo una fina sábana en sus caderas, la cual no hacía nada por cubrir la erección mañanera que portaba. Habían pasado tres meses desde que se habían acostado juntos por primera vez pero seguía excitándola verlo tan vulnerable frente a ella.

Dejó las tazas de café en la mesita al lado de la puerta, inclinándose contra ella para poder mirarlo mejor. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el amor, pero el simple hecho de verlo tan en paz, tan relajado, hacía que el fuego se encendiera más allá de su vientre.

Con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos y una sonrisa sexy Brennan se separó de la mesita y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Estar desnuda le daba ventaja a la hora de ser silenciosa. Lentamente le retiró la sábana. Booth giró la cabeza a un lado y masculló algo, una mano automáticamente buscando la sábana. Brennan se detuvo en su camino esperando que no se despertara y arruinara la sorpresa. Cuando no se removió más, Brennan trepó a la cama para asentarse entre sus piernasextendidas.

Sus brazos se colocaron a ambos lados de las caderas de él mientras las piernas la encajonaban. Sopló ligeramente sobre la ingle del agente y se rió suavemente cuando éste gimió.

_Perfecto_, pensó mientras sus dedos rozaban la parte baja del abdomen.

Brennan le plantó un beso en el ombligo y acarició con la nariz su erección. Otro gemido escapó de labios de Booth y su mano derecha se movió para descansar en su estómago.

Con una ancha sonrisa Brennan cerró los labios alrededor de la punta, los dedos acariciando su miembro.

Booth estaba en el estado de felicidad de antes de despertarse del todo pero algo lo estaba sacando del sueño realmente rápido. Justo cuando abrió los ojos para mirar al techo fue consciente de las cálidas manos y boca centrando su atención debajo de su cintura.

-Eso es sexy. Eres sexy, Huesos –murmuró Booth, colocando el brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza para disfrutar mejor del espectáculo. La mano que descansaba en su abdomen se movió más abajo y jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo.

Brennan cruzó la mirada con la de él, disfrutando de sus oscuros y entornados ojos. Con las manos en sus caderas, Brennan lo tomó profunda, completemente dentro de su boca.

-¡Joder! –gimió Booth, tanto la estimulación visual como las sensaciones lo estaban llevando a su liberación. Le había dicho anteriormente a Brennan lo buena que era y ésta le había confesado lo mucho que disfrutaba dándole placer oral.

Booth sintió una de las manos de ella abandonar su cadera y después sintió la misma mano rozar su muslo. Podía sentir a Brennan moviendo sus caderas y gimiendo contra él. Cuando abrió los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas cuando la vio hundiendo los dedos dentro y fuera de su interior. Las caderas de Booth automáticamente se sacudieron en su boca, su mano enredándose en el pelo de ella.

No podía ni siquiera formar una palabra para avisarla de que parara antes de que se corriera. ¡Toda la escena era simplemente demasiado buena! Era erótico y sexy y todo lo que pudo hacer fue decir su nombre una y otra vez mientras se corría largamente y con fuerza en su boca.

Brennan lo chupó con avidez mientras su propio orgasmo sacudía su cuerpo.

-Guau, Huesos… eso ha sido… -comentó Booth sin aire.

-No pretendía hacerlo pero es que te he visto tumbado en la cama y parecías tan… apetecible…

-Apetecible.

-Sí, y más cuando me he puesto a recordar tooodo lo de anoche –sonrió de medio lado y a Booth le apeteció besarla más que nunca-. Se suponía que era nuestro fin de semana lejos de todo y la noche del viernes la hemos pasado encerrados en el dormitorio.

-Anoche no te quejabas –Brennan sonrió de medio lado ante su descaro-. Pero estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si cogemos la furgoneta y vamos a dónde nos lleve el viento?

-¿El viento?

-Simplemente echarnos a la carretera hasta encontrar un pueblo bonito que ver, donde pasar la noche…

Brennan se quedó pensativa.

-Me gusta la idea –sonrió-. Vístete, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

B&B

Cuando llegaron a la furgoneta Brennan como siempre pidió conducir y esta vez Booth no protestó.

-De acuerdo, tú conduces –replicó el agente con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un premio –dijo ampliando la sonrisa.

Brennan arqueó las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Estás tratando de utilizar el conductismo conmigo?

-¿El qué?

-La teoría de Skinner, utilizar el premio-castigo para que haga lo que tú quieres.

-No –sonrió Booth acercándose a ella como el zorro a su presa-. Sólo es un premio. Para que te sientas bien… ya sabes, como premio por… -sus labios rozaron su oreja- haberme hecho sentir bien esta mañana.

La antropóloga sonrió y le arrancó las llaves de la mano.

B&B

Llevaban dos horas en coche cuando Booth avisó de que era en punto.

-Deberíamos poner la radio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si hay alguna retención o ha habido algún accidente la radio lo dirá.

-Vale.

Brennan encendió la radio, oyeron las noticias pero ninguna retención grave parecía que fuera a afectarles próximamente.

"_Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Les mantendremos informados si se da alguna noticia de última hora. Los dejamos con el clásico de Foreigner _Hot Blooded._"_

No pudieron evitar mirarse y reír y empezaron a cantar Hot Blooded a pleno pulmón.

_-Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous. __Just me and you…_ -Brennan le miró y le sonrió y en ese momento…

-¡Cuidado, Huesos! –gritó Booth al ver cómo un camión se dirigía directamente hacia ellos.

_I'll show you lovin' like you never knew_ fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

* * *

.

Esta vez no os quejaréis ;)

Dejadnos un comentario y hacéis felices a dos personas :D

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas?**


	13. Chapter 13

¡Último capítulo de la historia! Sé que nos ha llevado un tiempo y Xochilt es demasiado leal para decirlo pero** toooda** la culpa de la tardanza es mía. Lo siento. ¡Hey, pero mirad el lado positivo! ¡Volvemos prácticamente a la vez que Bones! XD

Mil gracias a **Giny Scully**, que sin ella saberlo me sacó del letargo para ponerme a escribir. _Thanks, girl!_

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

.

**Capitulo 12**

Booth y Brennan sentían una mezcla de alivio y ganas de llorar. Brennan estaba completamente de vuelta y aquello le provocaba alegría y lágrimas a Booth. Después de unos pocos minutos juntos la agarró firmemente contra su costado y se dirigieron a la furgoneta.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Booth suavemente una vez entraron en casa de ella. Brennan negó con la cabeza. Booth asintió y cerró la puerta de una patada. Estaba cansado y deseoso de una cómoda cama caliente. Brennan estaba exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente y él se dio cuenta.

-Vamos -la agarró de la mano y la guió hacia el dormitorio-. Una ducha caliente nos sentará bien -dijo persuadiéndola para que entrara al cuarto de baño.

-Sí -aceptó Brennan, desnudándose. El agente hizo un amago de irse, pero ella tiró de su brazo para que se quedara. Sus ojos se encontraron y quedaron atrapados en una de sus conversaciones sin palabras.

Booth se metió el primero en la ducha, ofreciéndole la mano a Brennan para que se uniera a él. Brennan sintió el agua caliente hacer maravillas contra su piel. Había trabajado muchas horas en la última semana y se sentía quemada.

Sin decir nada, los brazos de Booth se enredaron en su cintura desde detrás. Con un suspiró Brennan echó la cabeza atrás para que el chorro de agua le refrescara la mente. El apretón de Booth era tranquilizador y le recordaba lo bien que se había portado durante toda aquella situación.

Booth soltó su agarre al sentir que forcejeaba para darse la vuelta. Cara a cara Brennan rodeó su cintura con los brazos, posando un suave beso en la mejilla del agente.

-Oh, Huesos… -su brazo izquierdo la mantenía presionada contra él mientras éste movió su mano derecha bajo su mojado cabello. Sus dedos acariciaron su nuca mostrando su silencioso afecto mientras las manos de ella viajaban por su espalda, yendo a descansar en sus omóplatos.

Estuvieron largo rato abrazados, simplemente disfrutando de la proximidad del otro. Cuando Brennan se estremeció de frío, Booth cogió la botella de champú y lavó su pelo, masajeando su cabeza en el proceso. La sensación de relax hizo que la antropóloga se derritiera contra él. Booth separó un poco las piernas para acomodarla mejor y se dio prisa en terminar la ducha antes de que se quedara dormida.

Se secó rápidamente, pasándole la toalla a Brennan para que hiciera lo mismo. Brennan salió del baño mientras se pasaba la toalla por los hombros. Para cuando Booth volvió a mirarla, ella ya estaba poniéndose unas cómodas bragas de algodón. Por un momento Booth no estuvo seguro de si encontraría alguna ropa suya, por eso fue toda una sorpresa encontrar sus bóxers de caritas sonrientes aún alrededor de una caja de condones a medias.

Riéndose entre dientes se giró para mirarla, pillándola mientras se pasaba una camiseta gastada por la cabeza.

-Ven aquí -sus labios se unieron en un breve pero dulce beso. Booth le sonrió, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-Me parece perfecto -Brennan abrió la cama y se metió dentro. Booth se colocó a su lado, abrazándola fuerte. Sus piernas rápidamente se enredaron con las del otro y la cabeza de Brennan se acomodó en su pecho.

B&B

El sueño la reclamó sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Incluso antes de abrir los ojos y estar en alerta máxima, Brennan fue completamente consciente de su presencia. El olor y la presencia de Booth eran inconfundibles.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, recibiendo como saludo la vista de un pacíficamente dormido Booth. Sus rasgos parecían suavizarse cuando estaba dormido y ella se sentía contenta simplemente estando ahí.

-Hey –suspiró Booth medio dormido, los ojos aún cerrados. Algo dentro de ella se partió con un chasquido y al segundo siguiente era completamente consciente de la realidad. El accidente, la pérdida de memoria y todo lo demás. No perdió tiempo en acercarse aún más a él y presionar ligeramente sus labios con los de ella-. Bien, buenos días –se rió Booth, con la voz aún tomada por el sueño. Se echó atrás llevándola con él de forma que su compañera estuviera encima-. ¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó preocupado, echándole atrás los mechones que habían caído en su cara.

-Lo cierto es que sí –le sonrió Brennan. No había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo y la seguridad de que las cosas finalmente estaban en su sitio le daba una sensación de paz y estabilidad que la tenía metafóricamente flotando.

El ruido de un estómago hambriento rompió el vagar de sus románticas almas.

-A desayunar –anunció Booth, incorporándose pero sin dejar que ella hiciera lo mismo-. Tienes comida en el frigorífico, ¿verdad? –esperaba que no se hubiera saltado muchas comidas en la última semana.

-¡Sí! –contestó Brennan con un bufido indignado. Él no pudo resistirse a besarle la mejilla. Había echado de menos discutir con ella así, en la cama.

-De acuerdo, me ocuparé de la comida y de ti –Le robó otro beso-. Mantén calientes las sábanas –con un guiño abandonó la cama. Brennan se quedó mirando a su espalda y suspiró.

Después de pasar rápidamente por el baño Booth había preparado para los dos una comida sencilla pero saludable. Estaba colocándolo todo en una bandeja cuando Brennan entró en la cocina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? –preguntó Booth.

-Vengo por el desayuno –Brennan arqueó las cejas confundida.

-Pero iba a cuidarte –Hizo un mohín, señalando la bandeja. Brennan sonrió ante su numerito y lo ayudó a poner la mesa.

Comieron en silencio, haciendo feliz a un ruidoso estómago. Volvieron hablar mientras Booth limpiaba la mesa. Le preguntó cómo se sentía pero ella le aseguró que estaba bien.

-¿No deberíamos ir al médico? –insistió Booth, agarrándola de la mano para llevarla al dormitorio. La antropóloga negó con la cabeza, afirmando tener ya una cita de seguimiento para el lunes por la mañana-. De acuerdo –asintió Booth, pasando una mano por sus hombros-. En ese caso, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-¿Volver a meternos bajo las sábanas? –sugirió Brennan con una sonrisa. Sintió la risa de Booth retumbar en su costado.

B&B

-¿Dónde está Tempe? –preguntó Max, alternando frenéticamente la mirada de una persona a otra. Angela se levantó para calmarlo.

-Todavía están ahí. Aún nada –Angela lo llevó hasta una silla para que se sentara al lado de Parker, animando a Max a que respirara hondo.

-¡Voy a tener un hermanito! -exclamó Parker-. Y tú serás su abuelo así que...

Max sólo sonrió y lo abrazó con un brazo.

* * *

-Ya casi está, Huesos –Booth le dio una palmadita a la mano de Brennan para mostrar su apoyo.

-¡Agggrrrttthhh! –fue la respuesta de Brennan.

-Es la buena –comentó el doctor.

El agarre con el que Brennan sometía a Booth se intensificó, haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos. El corazón del agente palpitó con fuerza. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad y se sentía sordo a pesar de todo el ruido.

Y entonces el silencio cayó brevemente sólo para ser interrumpido por un llanto.

-Ya está aquí –dijo Booth sobrecogido, sin que sus ojos abandonaran al bebé. Era una niña perfecta, sana y todo lo que el agente podía hacer era sonreír.

Su sonrisa estaba reflejada en la cara de Brennan. Ambos estaban hipnotizados con la vida que habían creado, conociendo a su hija por primera vez.

Colocaron el bebé en brazos de Brennan y Booth adoró la escena frente a sí. Las miraba, sin olvidar la preocupación que había sentido durante los últimos meses. Odiaba pensar en el sufrimiento de su cuerpo, primero por el accidente y después con el embarazo por culpa de su desliz respecto a la protección. No fue hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba embarazada cuando cayeron en la cuenta de cómo había ocurrido: la primera vez que hicieron el amor tras el accidente, antes de que ella recobrara la memoria por completo.

Pero sólo ver el resultado era suficiente para mitigar su ansiedad. El bebé estaba bien. Brennan estaba bien. El resto era superfluo.

-Hey, soy tu papá –arrulló Booth a la niña. Clavó su mirada en la de Brennan-. Acabas de conocer a tu mamá –les dio un suave beso a cada una de sus chicas-. Claro que tal vez no en las mejores circunstancias… Tu madre no suele gritar tanto –bromeó. Brennan le habría dado una palmada en el brazo si no hubiera estado tan agotada-. Por fin estás aquí. Estábamos deseando conocerte, Christine.

Booth y Brennan se miraron. Ahora no eran sólo compañeros, amigos y amantes. Ahora también eran padres.

B&B

-¿Seguro que Christine va bien? –preguntó Brennan preocupada mientras miraba hacia atrás al capazo que apenas le permitía ver a su hija-. Porque apenas tiene 3 días y…

-Tranquila, Huesos, los dos estuvimos cuando compramos la sillita para el coche, la he colocado bien, va en el sentido contrario a la marcha y con el cinturón puesto.

-Lo sé, es sólo que… no consigo ser racional en cuanto a ella –confesó en voz baja. Booth iba a decir algo cuando ella lo interrumpió-. No olvides coger este desvío a la derecha.

-Huesos, he pasado más tiempo aquí que tú.

-Porque no me has dejado ni acercarme.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Nada más giraron apareció ante ellos su casa. Aquella que Booth prometió arreglar cuando al fin la encontraron estaba ahora perfecta.

-Está preciosa, Booth –Brennan dejó escapar un suspiro soñador al ver la ruina cuyos cimientos había calificado de sólidos como lo que realmente era, una casa-. Wendell y tú habéis hecho un trabajo excelente.

Bajaron del coche y Brennan cogió a la niña en brazos.

-¡A la niña le gusta la casa! –exclamó Booth-. Mira cómo sonríe.

-Booth, Christine no puede ver y la sonrisa no es más que un acto reflejo.

-No le hagas caso a tu madre. ¿Verdad que te gusta la casa? –La niña volvió a sonreír-. ¿Lo ves?

Brennan negó con la cabeza, dándolo por imposible. Exploraron los alrededores y la antropóloga no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una pequeña casa, apenas una cabaña, en lo alto de un árbol.

-¡Es una casa-árbol! –exclamó encantada.

-Se me ocurrió que con los tablones que habían sobrado…

-¡Es perfecta, Booth! –Brennan sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quieres ver la casa por dentro? –Ella asintió-. Por aquí, mis damas.

Booth les enseñó toda la casa y dejó para el final el cuarto de la niña.

-Este es tu cuarto, chiquitina –sonrió acercando un dedo a la niña que instintivamente cerró su puñito alrededor de él-. ¿A qué te gusta? ¡Sí, sí, sí! –exclamó voz con voz infantil, haciendo que el puñito de su hija se moviera al compás de sus síes.

-Booth, es perfecto –exclamó maravillada. El cuarto estaba pintado de un azul cielo muy claro que aprovechaba al máximo la luminosidad de la estancia.

-Pensé en pintarla de rosa pero luego me acordé de que a ti no te gustaba el rosa de niña y pensé "seguro que a Christine tampoco" y como te gustan los delfines pensé que tal vez el color del mar sería…

-Es perfecto –repitió Brennan cortando el desvarío de su compañero. Se acercó a Booth con la niña en brazos y lo besó en los labios. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tengo un hogar, tengo una familia – sonrió entre lágrimas-. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

-Yo tampoco –susurró Booth mientras las abrazaba-. Nuestro hogar, nuestra familia. Os quiero.

-Yo también.

FIN

* * *

Ha sido maravilloso escribir esta historia a medias, he aprendido a traducir, cuando una no tenía ideas la otra sí... Ha sido toda una experiencia. Y, aunque suene a tópico, espero que leyendo esta historia os lo hayáis pasado al menos tan bien como nosotras escribiéndola.

Gracias Xochilt, por todo.

**¿Opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias? Botón de abajo**


End file.
